The Godfather
by dragonoffire3
Summary: How much would the HP story change, if Hermione had been influenced by knowing Bruce Wayne? And how would it interfere with the plans of a certain meddling old coot? Weasly and dumbles bashing except for the Twins, Charlie and Bill. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**The Godfather**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Obviously.

Chapter 1

A nine year old Hermione Granger was not happy. No she was not. Her parents were going on holiday, _without_ her. And she was going to go live with the godfather that she had _never_ even met before. Well, except for at her christening, but it wasn't as if she could even remember her christening, was it. She may be smart, but she wasn't _that_ smart.

She couldn't understand _why _her parents were not taking her with them. "Please can I go? I promise I'll behave!" She begged.

"Hermione, please!" Her mother said. "Your father and I are going on the Honeymoon we never got to go on."

"You did that last year though!" Hermione said. "And I don't see why I have to stay with my Godfather! I haven't even met him before!"

"Yes you have!" Jean said to her daughter.

"Apart from my christening, name _one _time that I've met him!"

"Well… I suppose that you haven't seen him that much."

"I haven't seen him! How come he shows up now? After all these years!"

"Well, after the trial for his parent's murderer, he kind of disappeared." Jean said. "But he's back now, and he wants to get to know you."

"And another thing, why do I need to go to America? Why is my Godfather American?"

"Your father used to work for his father honey."

Hermione's nose wrinkled at the mention of her father. "But still… why cant I stay with one of the neighbours?"

"Don't you want to get away from all the children who bully you?" her mother reasoned.

Damn. Hermione hadn't expected _that_ argument. How could she argue against _that _one? She was always begging her parents to take her someplace or other, where the other kids wouldn't know who she was. Her shoulders slumped. It seemed as if Hermione Granger was going to Gotham.

* * *

><p>Living with Bruce Wayne wasn't <em>so<em> bad, she supposed. But there was something… off. Something hidden. Hermione's fast brain pieced it together quickly when reports of the Batman started showing up on the news. She decided to confront her Godfather, who she had taken to calling uncle Bruce, about her suspicions, which she just _knew_ were correct.

She decided to do it at breakfast one morning. "Uncle Bruce?" She asked.

"Yes Hermione?" He asked.

"You're the Batman, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" He chuckled.

"You are the only one with the resources to become the Batman. And his appearance ties in with your return from supposedly being dead."

He looked at her in complete shock for a moment, and then started to laugh. He'd known that she was clever, but he not quite _that _clever. She had barely been staying there a single week!

"You do know how to keep a secret, don't you Hermione?"

"Of course." She sniffed.

"Good, because only you and Alfred know the truth, alright?"

Hermione nodded, smiling at the fact that she was right.

* * *

><p>And that was the start of something that could potentially bring to ruin the plans of a certain meddling old coot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I continue? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Hermione chewed her lip nervously. How was she going to get Uncle Bruce to believe this? And would his reaction be the same as her fathers? She hopped not. Her father had reacted terribly to the fact that she was a witch. But Uncle Bruce was different too, in his own way. But was this too different, even for him?

He was coming to visit for a fortnight, and Hermione really did want to tell her Godfather that she was a witch, but _how_? And then there was the fact on how he'd react. Her mother had been fine with it, but her father had hit the roof. He had said it was abnormal and unnatural. Freakish. Freak. That one word got to her, and had her crying herself to sleep the night she had received her letter. Her father had told her she wasn't going, of course, but her mother had managed to convince him to let her go.

Soon, Hermione had decided that she would tell Uncle Bruce about her being a witch when he came to pick her up for lunch. She'd take her letter with her, and hopefully, that would be enough proof for him. Hopefully, he would also take it as well as her mother did. Better even. At least then, she would have someone she could definitely rely on, who wouldn't turn pale at the mere mention of magic. Yes, her mother accepted her, but Hermione realised that Jean Granger was a little scared of her daughter now.

When there was a knock at the door, Hermione made sure she had her letter tucked safely into her jeans pocket, and left her room to see her mother opening the door to her godfather and Alfred, his butler. Hermione smiled at the two, and ran down the final few stairs.

"Uncle Bruce!" She cried out happily as she ran up to him, giving him a hug, and receiving one in turn.

"Hello Hermione!" Bruce said, smiling at her, while trying to stop himself from getting a mouthful of hair.

She then went on to hug Alfred. "Hey Alfred." She said brightly.

"Hello Miss Hermione." He said. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Alfred. You?"

"I'm very well Miss. Thank you."

After Bruce had said hello to Hermione's parents and explained the plan for today, Hermione, Bruce and Alfred left. Alfred opened the back door to the Roles Royce, and Bruce motioned for his Goddaughter to go in first. He soon followed her in.

"So, have you been doing the exercises?" He asked her, when Alfred had started driving.

"Yes, I have. And I haven't had any trouble from any of the other kids since the incident with Lucas."

"That's good to hear. Have you decided on what school you'll be attending in the new term, God Knows that you're too smart for a public school."

"Well, I've actually been accepted to a school, one that's rather… exclusive." This conversation had cropped up sooner than she'd thought it was going to.

"Exclusive? In what way?" He asked, curious.

Hermione pulled the letter out of her pocket, and handed it to him. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as he read it. She really, _really _hoped that he would take the news well.

He seemed to go over its contents several times, including the school supply list. Then he looked at her. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of hoax?"

"Positive Uncle Bruce. We got another letter just yesterday saying someone was coming to take me to get school supplies on Saturday."

"Well, I'll still be with you on Saturday, would you mind me tagging along? I'd like to see this for myself."

Hermione launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Of course not! It was just going to be me and mum, but now you're coming too!"

"Is your dad working then?" Bruce asked, and noted when her face fell.

"No. He's… uncomfortable with the whole idea of magic. Come to think of it, mum's uneasy about it to. I think the only reason that she thinks I should go, is because she wants me to stop with the bouts of accidental magic."

"Well, I'm sure they'll get over it."

"Mum maybe, but dad… I'm not so sure."

"Why's that then Hermione?"

"I've barely spoken five words to him since his rant when mum told him that I was going, and that was final."

"He'll come round, and if not, there's always room for you in the mansion."

Hermione perked. "It's repaired?"

"Yes it is. There have been a few changes, but not so many that people would notice."

Hermione knew what he meant. There were just enough to make access to the bat cave easier for anyone who knew about it, which was a grand total of four people; Bruce, Alfred, Hermione and Lucius.

"That's great news Uncle Bruce! No one found out anything, did they?"

"No. Not one. I made sure of that. Trust me."

"That's a relief. Don't want you locked up now, do we?"

Bruce wrapped an arm around his goddaughter and hugged her. "That won't happen. I promise."

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley, Hermione decided, was crowded. It was crowded, and it was noisy. It was also very bright, and full of people who were very strangely dressed, apart from the few obvious muggleborns and their parents. Most of the people were wearing robes, allot like the ones that Professor McGonagall was wearing.<p>

The first stop at Diagon Alley was Gringotts bank. The first thing Hermione noticed was the Goblins, which looked quite mean in Hermione's opinion. The next thing was the poem.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take but do not earn  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

Hermione wasn't sure why, but the poem gave her a sense of, fore-boarding. As if it would mean something to her one day. Possibly. It wasn't certain yet. Almost as if there were plenty of options still open to her. But what were those options? As with everything she found interesting, Hermione memorised the poem.

Inside the bank, McGonagall helped them set up an account for Hermione, where they could deposit muggle money, and withdraw Wizarding money. She also explained how Wizarding currency worked.

Bruce Wayne was gob-smacked. He had never, in all his life thought that magic may exist, but now, here was his proof. He had met a Witch, who had demonstrated some magic by turning a teacup into a gerbil and back again, and now he had seen goblins. Could this visit to see his Goddaughter get any stranger? First he finds out she was a witch, and now he had been taken to a wizarding shopping area. It was… strange. But he wasn't at all happy about the way Dan Granger was acting towards his daughter. He had been frosty at best to Hermione, and down right rude to Professor McGonagall. Bruce had the sneaking suspicion that Dan was only really talking to Hermione today because Bruce had been there.

Professor McGonagall had been hesitant at first to allow Bruce to accompany them to Diagon Alley, but Hermione had been adamant, and had put her foot down, saying that she would not go to Diagon Alley, unless her godfather could come too. Bruce thought that McGonagall's decision had been swayed in Hermione's favour when she had witnessed Dan's confrontational attitude. She seemed to understand that Bruce was the only truly understanding party in Hermione's life. Well, him and Alfred, but there was no need to tell McGonagall about Alfred knowing.

He smiled when he saw Hermione's eager expression as they exited the bank and McGonagall mentioned picking up books.

"We had actually better leave the book store till last." Bruce advised. "Or we'll be there all day, and won't get anything else done."

Hermione shot a quick glare at him, before her look softened and she nodded.

"Then we'll go get your potions supplies and then your wand." McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded her head eagerly, and Bruce could see that she was just as eager to get her hands on a wand as she was to get a hold of new books.

In the end, Hermione had ended up picking up more potions supplies than necessary from the Apothecary, but with her thirst for knowledge, Bruce had no doubt that next year, she'd be completely out, and in need of more. Then it was time to get her, her wand. Bruce had been curious about this, since he had decided that magic could very well be real. How did witches and wizards get their wands? Did they make them personally, or did they just pick one up and go, "This'll do."?

They went into an old and dusty shop called Ollivanders and saw that there was already two people there. The first to be seen was a giant of a man with a tangled mane of black hair and a beard to match, and beetle black eyes. The second was a young boy, about Hermione's age, with messy black hair and green eyes that were framed with somewhat broken glasses. The two turned when they entered the shop.

"Oh hello Hagrid!" McGonagall said to the giant.

"Professor McGonagall! Just taking young Harry here to get his school supplies!" the giant, Hagrid, said.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I am glad to know you will be attending. I remember teaching your parents. Very gifted. I myself am here today to get a fellow classmate of yours her supplies. Miss Granger." McGonagall motioned to Hermione, who smiled at the boy.

"I'm Hermione." She said.

"Harry." He replied, smiling back.

"I suppose you are a tad more informed of the goings on in our world than your average muggleborn student?" McGonagall asked.

"Err…" Harry said.

"No actually Professor, he isn't." Hagrid said. "He didn't even know how James and Lilly died until I told him last night! Told him it was a car crash!"

"I told Albus! Didn't I tell him Hagrid? I said they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable. Trust me Mr. Potter, if I had had my way you would have never have been left with those awful excuses for human beings! Car crash indeed! How scandalous! Do they not know that your parents are viewed as hero's in our world for their contributions to the war?"

Harry didn't have to reply as there was a sudden appearance from an old man behind the counter, causing everyone bar Bruce to jump. Bruce just about stopped himself from reaching to his belt, where he would keep his equipment when on patrol.

"Good afternoon." The old man said. He had silver hair, and misty grey eyes.

He looked at the people gathered in his shop, and then went on to ask after the properties of McGonagall's and Hagrid's wands, obviously not needing too, as he answered his own questions. Then he went onto Harry Potter.

"Ahh, I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in her buying their first wands. Hold out your wand arm please."

Harry nervously held out his right arm, and Ollivander started measuring with the tape. It soon became clear to everyone in the room that the tape was measuring on its own.

"Your mother's wand was very good for charm work, your father on the other hand favoured a wand for Transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it, it is in fact the wand that chooses the wizard, Mr Potter. That will do!" Ollivander said, and the tape fell to the ground in a heap. The old man then began to pull boxes off the shelves, and take a wand out and give it to Harry. He very quickly snatched every wand out of Harry's hand, saying it just wouldn't do.

Hermione cocked her head to one side, wondering at how the man seemed to get happier the more wands he went through. "A tricky customer ay?" He sounded delighted.

Harry, on the other hand, looked a little worried to Hermione. A curious expression came over Ollivanders face after quite a while. "I wonder." He disappeared towards the back of the shop, and then came back with an old and dusty wand box. He handed a wand to Harry.

"Holly and Phoenix feather." He said.

When Harry took the wand, Hermione's eyes widened as red and gold sparks flew out the end.

"Curious, very curious." The old wand maker said.

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"The Phoenix whose tail feather resides within your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It's curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother, gave you that scar. We can expect great things from you Mr. Potter, as the owner of your wands brother wand also did great things. Terrible! But great." The old man pointed to Harry's forehead when he mentioned the scar.

Hermione had made up her mind about the old wand maker. He gave her the creeps. She didn't know what it was, but he seemed creepy to her.

McGonagall seemed to clutch at her heart, while Harry rubbed his forehead, obviously where his scar was. He then quickly paid for his wand, and left the shop, after saying a quick goodbye to Hermione.

Ollivander then cleared up the pile of discarded wands, and turned to Hermione. "Now, let's see about getting you sorted with a wand, shall we, Miss…?"

"Granger." Hermione replied curtly. She wanted to get this done with as soon as possible.

The measuring tape was soon measuring her just as it had done with Harry, and in some very odd places, such as between her nostrils. When Ollivander told the tape to stop, it once again fell to the ground.

"Now, lets see if you will be just as tricky a customer as Mr Potter, shall we?" Ollivander said, and so the search began.

Hermione's pile was just as big as Harry's had been when Ollivander stopped to think. "Let's see now… maybe, just maybe…" The old man muttered, before once again disappearing off to the back of the shop. He came out with an intricately decorated wooden wand box.

"This is a very rare design of wand Miss Granger. Very rare, and vary powerful. It has not chosen many a witch or wizard, Albus Dumbledore himself included in that list. However, no other wand seems to suit you. If this one does, then we can expect great things from you as well as Mr Potter, I believe. If you would be so kind?" He opened the wand box to reveal an ebony wand, with intricate leaf designs carved into the handle. It also had an engraving of a griffin entwined with a Phoenix, nearer the top of the handle.

Hermione picked the wand out of the box, and felt warmth spread through her hand, as if the wand was a missing extension of hers, that had just been returned. She waved it, and white and blue sparks came out of the end.

"Well, well!" Ollivander exclaimed. "It seems that you and Mr. Potter share a connection."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Miss Grangers wand, it contains two feathers. One is from a Griffin. The other, a Phoenix. This phoenix has a connection, yet unknown, to the Phoenix that gave the feather for young Mr. Potter's wand. That wand choosing you indicates that you will be quite gifted and very powerful Miss. Granger."

The ten galleons were paid for Hermione's wand, and then they left to get the rest of her things. It didn't take long in most of the other stores, except the bookstore. Along with her school books, Hermione picked out two extra books on each subject that she would be studying. Bruce was surprised that she had limited herself to that amount. But he was still worried. Hermione had some sort of connection to that boy they'd seen in the wand store, Harry, and he had a connection to someone who was obviously a criminal of some sort. Would that cause Hermione to come into harms way? He didn't want to see his goddaughter get hurt.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked as they were exiting the book store.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Who was the person who gave Harry Potter his scar?" she asked.

"It isn't a pleasant story. But I will do my best to inform you as it is recent history that all children from the pureblood families will know. Quite a few years ago, quite a dark wizard rose to power. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He gathered to him followers who were all of the belief that muggles and muggleborns were a threat to wizarding society. They killed and they tortured, and they used spells and fear to control people. It was a dark time, and many a witch and wizard were afraid of even their closest friends. You dare not trust someone, lest they be one of You-Know-Who's followers. Then, on Halloween ten years ago, he went to the house that the Potters were hiding in. He killed James and Lilly, Harry's parents, and then he turned his wand on Harry. He uttered the killing curse, but the curse rebounded. He couldn't kill a one year old boy. The curse rebounded, and he disappeared, leaving young Mr. Potter with only a lightning bolt shaped scar and the title of the Boy-Who-Lived, being the only one to ever survive the killing curse. He hasn't been seen since. The war has been over since then."

Hermione, Bruce and Jean were in shock at that.

"Oh, that poor boy!" Jean said. "Where did he get placed?"

"With his mother's sister and her family. Awful people. I watched them for a whole day! I tried to persuade Albus to place him somewhere else but he just wouldn't listen! And did you see the state of his clothes? They have been treating him horribly! I will be having a good word with the headmaster as soon as I get back to Hogwarts." The four had reached the Leaky Cauldron. McGonagall said a hasty goodbye, and disappeared with a 'CRACK!', then that left Bryce, Hermione and Jean to leave the pub and walk to where Alfred had said he would park. A few people did double takes as they realised that Bruce Wayne was walking down the streets of London, but other than that, the three got to the Roles unhindered ad they were soon driving back to the Granger Residence.

Hermione found that she was exhausted, and soon fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>Serena watched her human walk by in the small group. The white and blue Phoenix cocked her head to one side as she realised that her human had already met her mates human. If only her mate hadn't opted to keep an eye on the old coot, and discover his plans, then they could have watched over their humans together. Serena had long ago come to the terms with the fact that she would have to share her human not only with Fawkes' human, but also a Griffin. The two Phoenixes and two Griffin's were now working together to protect the two humans who were destined for greatness. There were two separate threats to them; Tom Morvallo Riddle and Albus Dumbledore. The greater threat of the two was surprisingly the so called 'leader of the light' but no ancient magical creature such as Serena, Fawkes, Aella and Akylas was fooled by him. Very soon, it would be time to join their humans, but for now the four would just watch over and protect them and protect those they cared about.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! What do you think? Should I keep it going?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy sat in his room in his fathers' manor house, drawing up a list. It was a very strange list, well very strange for a Malfoy to be writing at least. The list was entitled, _Ways to get myself burned of my family tree._ He didn't like what his family had become. His father may have the minister in his back pocket, but his family was still viewed as a dark one, and Draco wanted to fix that. And Merlin was he going to try.

* * *

><p>Hermione had woken up the next day, lying, fully dressed in her bed, under the covers. She had had a very weird dream concerning a phoenix and a griffin. The Phoenix had mainly white plumage, but the end of its wing feathers were tipped in blue, and the griffin had colours rich browns and deep gold's. The pair had been <em>talking<em>! How could they talk? But yet again, they were magical beings. It may very well be possible. Maybe there would be something on them in one of her three books on magical creatures.

Hermione climbed out of bed, stretched, grabbed some clean clothes and then went to take a shower. When she went downstairs, there was a note from her parents saying that they had gone to work, and that Bruce would be round at one to see if she wanted to do something. He had suggested that they may even go and see a movie.

So, Hermione fixed herself something to eat for breakfast, and ran upstairs to get her three books on magical creatures, to read while she waited.

* * *

><p>September the first arrived quickly for Hermione, and she was very excited. She had everything packed and ready, and had most of her uniform, except for the robe, already on. Hermione was also wearing a new necklace which had a small white gold bat on it. Uncle Bruce had given it to her before he had left to go back to Gotham. She hadn't let her parents see it, lest they guess his secret. She'd found the pendant slightly funny when he'd given it to her, him being the batman and all.<p>

Hermione picked up her trunk and exited her room. She pulled the trunk down the stairs and left it by the front door, and went to have breakfast.

The majority of the meal was spent in silence. Dad Granger was still totally against his daughter learning magic. He still thought it was freakish. As such, he was staying at home when his wife took their daughter to the school. As it was nearing time for Hermione to leave, Dan spoke up.

"Well, seeing as you seem set on all this nonsense, make sure you get the best grades possible. I want nothing but the best, you understand?" He said in a firm tone.

"Yes dad." Hermione replied quietly. She hated it when her dad was in this type of mood. He tended to be a bit violent when he was in this type of mood. Luckily, Hermione and Jean got out of the house before anything happened. Hermione had never told Bruce about her fathers' mood swings. She doubted her mother had either.

Hermione and her mother filled the journey with small talk. At the barrier, Hermione and her mother walked through, just as Professor McGonagall had instructed them. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she saw the scarlet steam engine. It was beautiful. She turned to her mother with a smile on her face.

"I guess I'll see you at Christmas?" Hermione asked her mother.

"Yes you will dear. Have a good year, study hard, but don't forget to have fun, and make friends."

"Don't worry mum. I don't intend to just burry my head in my books. I'll have fun."

"Good. I'll see you at the end of term, and I want regular letters updating me, and you know Bruce is the same, alright?"

"Ok mum, see you at Christmas." Hermione said.

Her mother hugged her, and Hermione left to get on the train. She soon found a compartment that held two boys. One was familiar, and one, not so much. She slid the door open, smiling. "Harry?" She asked.

The bespectacled boy looked round at her and smiled. "Hey, Hermione right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Can I sit here?" She asked.

"Sure." He said smiling.

"Care to introduce me?" The blonde guy asked.

"Oh, Draco, this is Hermione Granger, Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

Hermione looked at Draco. Everything about him screamed old money. He was probably from one of the old Pureblood families. Thinking about it, she had read something about the Malfoys. His pale face was pointed and aristocratic.

"Are you muggleborn?" Draco asked.

"Yes, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I have a list of things that'll get me blasted from the family tree. I want to try them all. Piss my parents off, ya know? Well, befriending a muggleborn is one of them, and I mean, really befriend them."

"You want to annoy your parents?" Hermione asked, putting the trunk on the rack and sitting down next to Harry.

"Yeah, they are all for that Pureblood supremacy crap. I'm going to go against that. I want to make the Malfoy name mean something good for once. My family are considered dark, you see, and I want to rectify that."

"Good for you." Hermione said, smiling. "What else have you got on that list of yours?"

"It's kinda short. Get sorted into Griffindor, and possibly date a Muggle Born, maybe even a muggle. I'll make up things as I go along." Draco smiled. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"We met briefly in Ollivanders." Harry said.

"So you got your wands together then?" Draco asked.

"Well, I got my wand, and left hurriedly." Harry said.

"And then I got mine, and it took just as long." Hermione said.

Suddenly the door slid open, and a red haired boy around their age was standing in the door way.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. "Everywhere else is full."

Hermione didn't know what it was, but something about him rubbed her the wrong way, like some of the people that attended her Uncle Bruce's parties.

"I doubt that." Draco said.

The red heads eyes narrowed. "Let me guess," he said, "Malfoy."

"Red hair, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley."

"At least my family's not dark."

"Just because Draco's family is dark doesn't mean he is." Hermione said, rocketing to her feet.

The boy looked affronted. His years went a beet red that clashed horribly with his hair. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger. And you've insulted my friend. I suggest you leave. My Uncle taught me martial arts, and trust me when I say he needs to protect himself, so I've learnt from someone skilled." Hermione threatened.

The boy left the compartment, and Hermione closed the door and sat back down. She smiled at the two boys, as they looked at her gob-smacked. And that, was how the 'Golden Trio' was formed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I want to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Bruce sighed as he surveyed the amount of paperwork he had to do. Ad to the fact that he was incredibly tired from patrols last night. His thoughts wandered from patrols to his Goddaughter. He wondered if she was enjoying her new school. He felt slightly more at ease knowing she was wearing the necklace. He had made it for when she came to Gotham mainly, as she could become a target to those who would kidnap her for ransom. He had placed a tracker in the pendent. That way he could track her. Then, when he had gone to Diagon Alley with Jean and Hermione, he had taken a device to record energy levels. It was just in case. It was lucky he had, as he had to alter the tracker slightly so it would continue to work. The energy reader itself had almost been fried.

This way, if something happened, he could find her.

* * *

><p>Hermione screamed as she saw the Troll. She had run into the bathroom earlier after some hurtful remarks sent her way by Ronald Weasley. She knew some fighting moves, but she wasn't strong enough to take on a fully grown <em>troll<em>. She was going to die, and she couldn't do anything about it. Oh sweet Merlin!

Hermione dodged out of the way to attempt to not get hit by the massive club and get bludgeoned to death. The door burst open, and Harry and Draco ran in. Harry jumped on its back, and stuck his wand up its nose.

The Troll let out a cry of outrage and tried to swing Harry off its back and hit him with the club.

"What do I do?" Draco yelled, desperate.

Hermione moved her arm in the movement they had been taught today. "Swish and flick." She instructed.

"Wingardrium Leviosa!" Draco said. The club was pulled out of its owner's hand, and dropped on the Trolls head. Both Harry and the Troll fell to the floor, the Troll unconscious and Harry relatively unscathed. Thankfully.

Suddenly, the door burst open again, and the teachers ran in, lead by McGonagall.

"Good heavens!" McGonagall said. "Why are you not in your dormitories?"

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall."

"Miss Granger?" She asked.

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them, and thought I could handle it. If Harry and Draco hadn't come looking for me, I would probably be dead."

"Well, I expected better of you, Miss Granger. Five points from Griffindor. As for you two," She looked at Harry and Draco, "Ten points to Griffindor, each. For sheer dumb luck."

When the three were dismissed they walked past the teachers, and Hermione had to repress a shiver at Snape's glare. _It's all an act. It's all to fool Dumbledore, and Voldemort._ He had kept the three of them behind after the first potions lesson, and explained that he had an act up to protect Harry from Voldemort because of a Prophecy. He was doing it on the request of Harry's mother, an old childhood friend.

"Merlin, first a dragon, then a three headed dog, and then a Troll. What the hell is going to turn up in this school next?" Draco asked on the way back to the Gryffindor Common room. He still couldn't get over that he was in Gryffindor. He had had howlers for a week after that, demanding that he go get himself resorted. He had ignored every single one of them.

"A Giant spider perhaps?" Hermione suggested. Her voice shook slightly, and Harry slung his arm round her in a confident manor.

"I think we've had enough excitement for this year." He said. Harry drew Hermione into his side for a hug.

"Caput draconus." Draco said to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, and the trio walked in. at the stairs to the girl dorms, Hermione stopped, turned, hugged Draco, gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and then did the same with Harry. Harry's kiss on the cheek, Draco observed, had lasted longer than his. And it sent Harry into a dazed state. Feelings were definitely developing there. And if he had to play matchmaker, he would. Those two were _perfect_ for each other. His best mate and his second best friend. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about them turning on each other. When they heard the girls dorm door close, Draco turned to Harry with a grin on his face.

"You _like_ her, don't you?" Draco asked.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Harry stammered.

"Course you do. And she likes you too!"

"Oh come off it. Hermione doesn't like _me_! I mean, how could she? She's smart, and beautiful, and I'm just Harry! I might like her, but she doesn't like me. Only as a friend."

"You saved her life!"

"You did too!"

"You got there first. You're also more interested in doing that bit extra in work. Like she is."

"I suppose…"

"Oh, just ask her out!"

"Where would we go?"

"Oh, I don't know, ask the twins how to get to the kitchens, and then get a picnic and go down to the lake together or something."

Little did the two boys know that the girl in question was listening in on their every word, feeling her heart soar. Harry liked her. Hermione went to bed content that night, and dreamt happy dreams, of her and Harry, going out together.

* * *

><p>Hermione launched herself at Harry. "Of course I'll go out with you!" She said.<p>

"That's great!" Harry laughed. He had finally mustered all his Gryffindor courage to ask her out, after a month of waiting, and she had said yes! He was on a high! This was shaping out to be the best year of his life. Not only was he learning about his parents (Thank you Professor Snape), and magic, but the girl he had thought of since that day in Diagon Alley, almost constantly, had said yes to going out with him!

They were in an empty class room, and he lowered his head, just slightly, and brushed her lips with his own. Neither noticed the soft blue glow that encompassed them, but one person did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! I want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

"Potter, Granger! Stay behind after class." Snape snapped.

A couple of the Slytherins looked gleeful. They obviously thought that Hermione and Harry were going to get detention. The Gryffindors (minus a certain Weasley) looked annoyed. They obviously thought the exact same thing.

Draco forced himself to look resigned and not out right grin as he knew that every other students thoughts were completely wrong. His Godfather was a good actor. He left the dungeons, at the end of class, after shooting a quick smile to his friends.

Once Harry and Hermione were packed away, Snape came to stand in front of them, and he cast privacy charms. "Something important happened last night." He said.

"What was that Professor?" Harry asked.

"You two, soul bonded. I witnessed it last night. Purely by chance."

"What does that mean? The soul bond, I mean." Hermione inquired.

"Have you heard of Soul mates?" Snape suggested. The pair nodded. "Well, it is basically that. The bond will allow the two of you to get a sixth sense about each other, a link to be able to communicate telepathically, and know if the other is in danger. You will also discover, as you go along, that it gives you certain abilities. What those abilities are, I do not know, but you will soon receive letters from Gringotts. Read them, and then come to either me or Professor McGonagall with them as soon as possible. They'll most likely come tonight. So, if you bring them to me tomorrow after dinner…"

"We can pass it off for the detention people think you will be giving us now."

"Exactly, Miss. Granger." Snape said smiling. "Are you sure you aren't meant to be Slytherin?"

"Nah. That's Harry." With that, she picked up her bag, and left the dungeons, Harry right behind her, laughing, before composing himself, and making himself look down trodden at the thought of 'detention'.

* * *

><p>Snape had been right. That night, after dinner, both Hermione and Harry received Gringotts letters. That was when they noticed what Snape had left out. They were legally emancipated, and considered married.<p>

"How am I going to tell Uncle Bruce and mum this?" Hermione asked.

"Strange how her uncles name is placed before her mothers." Draco drawled.

"He's my godfather actually, and he's the only one who completely understands abut me being a witch."

"Ahh, now it makes sense. But your dad?"

"Barely talked to me about it." Hermione said. _Barely talked to me._ She thought.

Harry's head snapped up. "What?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well I did."

"I'm sure he'll come round by the summer!" She said. "It was just, he was very set on sending me to one of the best muggle schools in the county, and then it turns out that there is a world he doesn't understand, and he freaks out. It was quite a natural reaction."

"Yeah, I suppose." Harry said reluctantly. Then he looked down at the parchment again. "Wow, Hermione, knew I had charm, but I didn't know I had that much charm! We haven't even been on a date yet!"

"Shut up." Hermione said, laughing, before she looked at her letter again. It was addressed to Lady Hermione Jean Potter and it was a congratulations letter, and an invite to Gringotts to do some sort of test.

"Oh, how am I going to explain this?" she asked herself.

* * *

><p>The next day, after dinner, both Harry and Hermione were heading down to the dungeons for their supposed 'detentions'. Professor Snape was waiting for them in his office.<p>

"Did you get the letters?" He asked, once privacy charms had been cast.

"Yes, but you forgot to mention we were married now, and emancipated." Hermione said.

"Yes, well, it wasn't my place to say. I thought you may believe it more if you got it in an official letter. Let me see one."

Hermione pulled hers out, and handed it to the potions master. He looked it over and nodded. "You will tell everyone that you have a detention with me on Saturday instead, and then come to my office. Then, Professor McGonagall will take you to Gringotts."

"Yes sir." Hermione and Harry chorused at once.

"Sir, what will the test be?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing you need to study for Miss Granger, I will not address you by your other title, as we do not know if there is someone listening past the charms. It is a simple test that uses a couple of drops of blood to see what your abilities are. Now, you had best get going, if you want to keep up the pretences of me re-scheduling your detention."

The two nodded, and Hermione took her letter back, and they left, hand in hand, wondering about these sudden new developments.

* * *

><p>Aella and Akylas watched their humans as they walked through the corridors to the shadows. Soon, it would be time to reveal themselves to their humans.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was not happy. No he was not. Some of the silver objects in his office had stopped working. That meant that some of the blocks he had placed on the boy had been removed. He was loosing control of his weapon, and he was pretty sure why. That muggle born girl. Hermione Granger. She was too smart for her own good, and was somehow helping to remove the blocks he had placed on Potter. Now, if he wanted to control Potter, he'd have to control her too. It was time to send some rather... unusual letters.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! What do you think? Any ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Serena was one pissed off Phoenix. That meddling old coot. He had attempted to poison her humans' family! If Fawkes hadn't seen him place that cursed powder over the letters he had written, she would never have been able to save her humans parents. As it was, she was about to stop the third human from picking the letter up. She hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Bruce noticed the heavy parchment envelope, and went to pick it up first, before the rest of the mail. It was probably from Hermione. Just as he was about to pick it up, there was a flash of white flame, which was so hot, it felt as if it could freeze anything. Then, there was just a white and blue Phoenix.<p>

The Phoenix snatched up the parchment envelope. _Do not touch the letter! _A female voice yelled in his mind.

"Did you just talk?" Bruce asked incredulously, glad he was at home, and not in work.

_I did. And I came to save you. The letter has been poisoned! _

"Why?"

_Albus Dumbledore wishes to control my human, and my mates human. I could not allow you to die. You are her greatest protector, even if you are non magical. _

"I don't think you know me, but people don't look at me as a protector anymore." Bruce said.

_You __are__ my humans' protector. Her guardian should anything happen to her parents. The only one outside of the magic world she knows she can rely on!_

"Are you talking about Hermione?"

_I am. _

"Why would Dumbledore want to control her?"

_He plans on using Fawkes' human as a weapon against Voldemort. The bond between Hermione and Harry is causing the spells and blocks he placed on Harry to dissolve. He is loosing control, so he is planning on using Hermione to control Harry. _

"Well, thank you for saving my life. I will do my best to keep my goddaughter safe."

_Make sure that you do human. _

There was another flash of burning white flame, and both Phoenix and envelope were gone. Bruce shook his head. Alfred was never going to believe this.

* * *

><p>Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly as her, Professor McGonagall and Harry walked through Gringotts to the first empty Goblin Teller that was available. It was Saturday, and they were going to go through the test. She hadn't yet written to tell her parents and godfather that she was married yet. She had no idea how <em>that<em> piece of news would go over.

McGonagall handed the two letters to the goblins, and the Goblin led them out of the main chamber and down a corridor to a door. The goblin knocked opened the door when a harsh voice told him to enter. "Lord and Lady Potter to see you Director Ragnok."

The three humans were allowed in, and the Goblin teller dismissed. Inside, Hermione noted that the room was an office. Sitting behind a large ornate desk was an old looking goblin that was wearing robes of a deep purple colour.

"Take a seat." Ragnok said, gesturing to the three overstuffed chairs in front of the desk.

The three humans did so, and Hermione found herself in the middle seat. She looked the goblin in the eye. "You wanted to see Harry and I sir?" She asked.

The goblin raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Lady Potter. I see every soul bonded couple, not that there are many of course. I put them through the test to see what abilities the bond may give them. And, may I say, there aren't many humans who would call a goblin sir."

"Why not? You are the head of this establishment, and therefore more knowledgeable than others in these matters. You are also older than me, and therefore, you are wiser than me." Hermione asked brow furrowed.

"I have to agree with Hermione." Harry said nodding.

"Well, you two are the strangest humans I have met, in a good way." Ragnok said, grinning. "Shall we get the test out of the way?" he asked.

"Yes please." Harry said.

Ragnok pulled out two long pieces of parchment, two golden quills and two knives. "If you will be so kind as to ensure seven drops of blood hit the quill each, the quills will then do the rest."

Hermione and Harry both took a knife each, and made a cut on their palm, before allowing seven drops of blood to hit the quills. The two quills sprang to life and began writing. Hermione's list quite was long.

_Gifts Granted To Lady Hermione Jean Granger Through Her Soul Bond To Lord Harry James Potter. _

_Natural Multiple Animagus_

_Natural Occlumency _

_Natural Legillemencey_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Seer_

_Elemental Mage_

_Mage Sight_

_Elemental Ability: Fire_

_Elemental Ability: Wind_

_Elemental Ability: Earth_

_Elemental Ability: Water_

_Elemental Ability: Shadow _

_Beast Speak _

_Languages_

_Teleporter_

Hermione looked at Harry's list. It was completely identical to her own. She raised her eyebrows. "I don't understand what most of this means." She admitted.

"Which parts are unclear to you Lady Potter?" Ragnok asked.

"Well, I understand the Elemental abilities, and teleporter is pretty self explanatory. It is the others that confuse me."

"Let's start at the top. An animagus is a witch or wizard that can turn into an animal at will. Normally, they only have one form, and it takes them years to learn. One year at best. You two should be able to do it naturally, and you have more than one animal form, possibly all of them. Occlumency is the art of shielding your mind from intruders, Legillemencey allows you to enter a persons mind. Again, this should take years, but it will come naturally to you both. Metamorphmagus' are able to change their appearances at will. A Seer, is someone who has visions of the future. You are both an Elemental and a Mage, a rare combination. Mage is the highest and most powerful order known to wizards. No one has reached it since the time of Merlin. Elemental, gives you power of some elements, or in your cases, all of them. Mage Sight will allow you to see the magic auras of people and creatures. Beast Speak and Languages are similar to each other. You will be able to talk in the language of any animal, magic and mundane, and you will understand all languages. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Sweet Merlin! To think that you could both possibly be as powerful as Merlin… each... is simply… extraordinary!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Lord Potter, would you be interested in going over your parents will?"

"They left a will?" Harry asked, "And please, call me Harry."

"And call me Hermione." Hermione insisted.

"Very well, you may call me Ragnok. Yes, they did leave a will, which was supposed to be read on your birthday."

"I think Albus may have been meddling again." McGonagall said.

"Indeed." Ragnok said. "Thankfully, I have a copy of the will here, in case you wished to go over it. Shall I read it now?"

"Yes please." Harry said. Hermione grabbed his hand in support.

_Being of sound Mind, Magic and Body, we declare this the last will and testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lilly Potter nee Evans, nullifying all previous wills and testaments. To start, we leave the custody of our baby boy, Harry James Potter, to his Godfather, Sirius Black. Should Sirius be unavailable, then we leave him to his Godmother, Alice Longbottom. Should Alice be unavailable, Harry is to go to Remus Jonathan Lupin, family friend, and the Ministry can go feed themselves to a Kelpie if they think he's dangerous because he's a werewolf. He is our friend, and we don't care. _

_Secondly, we leave a million galleons to who ever Harry is placed with, but under no circumstances is he to go to any of Lilly's family. _

_Next we give a million Galleons each to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for being such good friends to us. We leave nothing to Peter Pettigrew, as he is most likely the one who betrayed us, as he was our Secret Keeper. We also leave a cottage to Remus Lupin in the North of England, you now the one Moony. _

_We leave the rest of our immense fortune, which has not had a single dent put in it, to our son, Harry James Potter. We hope we have had a few years with you sweetie, if not, know that we love you with all we are, and hope that we died protecting you. Live well, and stay strong sweetie. Live your life the way you want too. _

_Signed_

_Lord James Charlus Potter (Prongs)_

_Lady Lilly Potter nee Evans_

_Witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Harry had tears streaming down his face, so Hermione pulled him into a tight hug. Professor McGonagall was fuming.

"How dare he! He placed you with those muggles against your parents wills! That is completely outrageous!" She yelled, rocketing to her feet.

"It is indeed." Ragnok agreed. "It is against the law to do such a thing."

"What are we going to do Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Well, from the looks of the will, Sirius was not the traitor. We will firstly need to get him out of prison, and I know just how to do that, so you two leave it to me. Before you know it, Mr Potter, you will have a Godfather."

"Well, lets see now, do you wish to view your family accounts Lo- Harry? You can see the Vaults after, or at a later time."

"I would like to view the accounts. But I've already seen my vault."

"That, was only your trust vault Harry. Now, here is the ledger for your vaults. It contains an accurate and constantly updating account of your wealth. It shows liquid assets, properties and the shares you own in businesses. The Potter family name is well known in both the magical and the muggle world, as you are very rich. In the muggle world, you are on the same level as the Wayne family."

Hermione gasped.

"Mione?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you have heard of Wayne enterprises, haven't you?"

"Vaguely. Uncle Vernon mentioned something about it once. It bought half the shares of Grunnings drills. I don't know who owns the other half."

"I believe Harry, that you do." Ragnok said.

"Harry, do you know the name of the man who owns Wayne Enterprises?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, no. A guy called Wayne perhaps?"

Hermione chuckled. "Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne… Bruce… your Uncle Bruce!" He said.

"Yep. And He owns one of the single most powerful companies around. Harry, you're a billionaire. I have no doubt that in that ledger, some of the properties, are mansions."

Harry opened the ledger and found that she was right. There were several mansions, as well as chateaus, villas, cottages and penthouse apartments. Then there were the billions of galleons, which equated to billions of pounds. As well as that, Harry found that he owned shares in many businesses and in some places he had so many, he _owned_ the store, such as Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quidditch Supplies (That was only a handful).

Harry was in shock, and Hermione was right behind him. "Well, at least if you need any advice on the muggle side of things, I can ask Uncle Bruce for you."

"Yeah." Harry breathed.

"There is just one more thing, Harry." Ragnok said. He pulled out an ornate box. "This will summon your family rings from the vaults. Place your hand on the lid if you please, Hermione, if you would place your own on top of Harry's hand. That's right."

When they both did so, the box glowed red. When the light died down, they both removed their hands, and Ragnok removed the box lid to reveal two rings. The mans ring was yellow gold, and bore Gryffindors symbol, with a large ruby in the lions mouth. The other was the white gold, more feminine version of the ring.

"The Potters are descendants of Godric Gryffindor, and as such, that is their family crest. If you do not wish for the rings to be seen by people, they will not be. They will be seen by only those who you wish them to be seen by. They will also be unable to be taken by another." Ragnok explained.

Harry nodded, and picked up his ring, and slipped it onto his left ring finger. It glowed, and resized itself to fit his finger. He then picked up the second ring, and then picked up Hermione's left hand. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger, and smiled at her, she smiled back as the ring glowed, and shrunk, just as Harry's had.

Suddenly, Harry winced, and grabbed his scar. He gasped in pain.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"My scar." He ground out. Just then, a load of jet black smoke pored out of Harry's scar, and disappeared, leaving Harry slumped in his chair, gasping.

"What just happened?" McGonagall asked, voice tense.

Hermione kneeled down in front of Harry, trying to get him to look at her. "Harry?" she asked.

"It seems Harry was playing the role of an unknowing host to the soul fragment to a witch or wizard. He was, what is called a Horcrux. It doesn't matter now though. The soul fragment has gone. That is probably because of the Soul Bond finalising itself between the two of you. There was simply no where for it to reside."

"Where did it go?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"It has been destroyed now." Ragnok said. "It needs a container, which it doesn't have."

"Is that all for today, I believe Mr. Potter needs some rest."

"Yes, it is. If I need anything else, I will owl you. It has been a pleasure meeting you." Ragnok said.

They said their goodbyes, and then left to go back to Hogwarts, keeping their rings invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning! Some abuse is in this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

The Christmas holidays came quickly, and soon, Hermione was on the train back to Kings Cross station, having left her boyfriend (they both agreed that they were too young to be considered married, so would think of themselves as just in a committed relationship) and second best friend to research Nicholas Flamel. She was looking forward to seeing her mother, and hopefully having a proper conversation with her father. Hermione was also looking forward to having a proper conversation with Uncle Bruce. He'd promised to call at Christmas.

Hermione spent the entire train journey reading a book on magical bonds, which she had ordered after Draco had explained the owl order service. She had transfigured the cover, with the help of Professor McGonagall, to look like her History of Magic text book.

The train ride seemed to go by in a blur. She was soon putting the book back in her trunk and exiting the train. She found her mother waiting near the barrier for her. Jean Granger seemed nervous. Hermione pushed the trolley with her, and when she reached her, she hugged her mother tightly.

"Hey mum."

"Hey sweetie." Her mum said happily. "It's good to have you home for Christmas."

"It's good too be home for Christmas mum." Hermione said, pulling back to look at her mother. She seemed worn and tired. "You look tired mum." Hermione said.

"Oh, it has just been really tiring at the practice." Her mother said.

Something told Hermione that that was a lie. But why would her mother lie about that? She didn't have time to think about it though, as her mother took the trolley, and lead her out of the station. The majority of the train ride was silent.

"How's dad?" Hermione asked, finally breaking the silence.

"He's… in a bit of a mood."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been in the same mood for a while. To be honest, it has me a little worried." Jean admitted to her daughter. In all truth, she had wanted to tell her daughter to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but Dan hadn't allowed it. He was planning to do something, and Jean didn't think it was anything good. She had a plan in place herself though. If he did anything, she'd call up Bruce, and ask him to take Hermione until either things died down, or the end of the holidays. It would probably be till the end of the holidays if she had to do that.

Neither mother or daughter spoke another word through the entire journey. Then, when they got back to the house, the atmosphere seemed to get tense. Jean carried Hermione's trunk into the house for her. "Where's your wand?" Jean asked.

"In my trunk, why?"

"Just wondering."

They walked into the living room, where Dan Granger was standing, waiting for them.

"So," Dan said, "you're back are you?"

"Yes." Hermione answered, knowing that the question wasn't rhetorical.

"Have you had enough at that _school_?" He spat the word school.

"Actually, I'm finding it fascinating." Hermione said.

"Well you aren't going back." He said.

"What? Of course I am! I have friends there dad!"

"Well that is tough. You are going to a nice normal school."

"No! I'm going back to Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled.

"No you are not, and you need to learn a little respect young lady! That place has caused you to gain a lack of respect for authority!" He yelled back, and he stormed towards Hermione and Jean.

Jean stepped in front of Hermione. "Dan, please,-" she was cut off as he backhanded her across the face so hard, she fell to the floor. Dan grabbed hold of his daughter by her hair, and pulled her into the kitchen. He opened the door to the basement.

"Now, I'll give you one more chance. Agree you're leaving the school."

"I can't!" She couldn't leave! She couldn't loose Harry or Draco! Hermione's train of thought was cut off, as she felt a stinging on her cheek. He'd slapped her! Then her father pushed her down the stairs to the bottom of the basement. Hermione both felt and heard the _CRACK! _As she hit the basement floor. One of her ribs were broken. She knew it. Hermione cried out in pain.

She heard her parents yelling, and then nothing. No one came to open the door, so she assumed that her father had won the argument. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain from her chest, and tried to breath without causing anymore pain. And she waited. She waited for someone to come, and for the pain to end.

_Hermione… you…? _Harry's voice came in her head. It was very faint. Probably due to the distance.

Hermione tried to shout her thoughts as the world started to go dark. _HARRY! HELP!_ And that was the last thing she thought before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Jean finally let out her breath when Dan left to go to the pub. She picked up the phone, and dialled the number. He picked up after the fourth ring.<p>

"Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce, its Jean. I need a massive favour." She said into the receiver.

Hermione groaned as she felt someone saying her name, and stroking her hair. She opened her eyes and her mothers tear streaked face came into view.

* * *

><p>"Mum?" She asked groggily. "It hurts."<p>

"Where does it hurt baby?"

"My ribs- I think something's broken."

She nodded. "Ok. I have some bandages. I can tape you up for now. Tomorrow, I'm getting you out of here. You're going to go stay with Bruce."

"What 'bout you?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to get this mess sorted out."

"Kay."

Jean helped her daughter up into a sitting position, before helping her take off her jumper, tie and shirt, so she could bandage her ribs. Once she got to Gotham, Bruce would make sure she got the proper treatment. Jean didn't take much note of the pendant Hermione was wearing, and Hermione thought herself lucky. She didn't want her mother on Uncle Bruce's tail. She may get stuck in an abusive home with her father. Hermione didn't want that happening.

Hermione leant back against the wall when her mother was done, and had helped her get dressed again. Jean then brought some Ibuprofen down to her daughter to help ease the pain.

"Tomorrow, when Dan goes to work, I'll put your trunk in the car, and then get you in the car and take you to the airport. Bruce has arranged a last minute flight for you, but he's still managed to get first class for you, surprisingly. Everything's going to be fine."

Hermione nodded. "You have a bruise mummy."

"I know, and I'm not the only one." She pointed to her daughters' right cheek. "Bruce will make sure you get all the help you need to get better. I'll see you in the morning. I can't risk bringing anything else down to you tonight. Sorry sweetie."

"That's ok mummy. Just don't let him hit you again."

"I won't sweetie." She kissed her daughter on the forehead, and then left.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jean waited for half an hour after Dan had left for work, thanking her lucky stars that she'd booked today off from work, then she loaded Hermione's trunk into the boot of the car, and then went to get her daughter. When she was in the car, she ran back into the house, and grabbed a croissant, and some money. She handed both to Hermione along with her passport. Hermione ate the pastry slowly, to try and not aggravate her ribs.<p>

"Bruce has sorted everything out for you Hermione, he and Alfred should be waiting at Gotham Airport for you when you arrived."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Try and sort this whole mess out, in any way I can. You are going to stay with Bruce till the end of the holidays, and then you'll come back and go straight to school, ok?"

"Yeah. You will be alright though, won't you?"

"Of course I will honey."

When they reached the Airport, Jean saw that her daughter got checked in, and then left. Hermione went through the security check points, straight to the first class lounge. There, she got a cup of hot chocolate, and a sandwich. The hot chocolate was bliss. She may have been the daughter of two dentists, but she did like hot chocolate.

All Hermione's school books were in her trunk, so she bought one in the tax free to read while she waited, and while she was flying. Soon enough her flight was called, and she was on her way to Gotham.

Hermione had planned to read for most of the flight, but had ended up sleeping for the majority of it. When the plane landed, she got off with the rest of the passengers, and went to get her trunk. Her ribs were killing her, and it was all she could do, to keep walking, pushing the trolley she had put her trunk on, towards where people were waiting to pick up arrivals. She quickly located Uncle Bruce and Alfred, both of whom looked worried. She walked over to them as quickly as possible, trying not to cause herself too much pain.

When she reached the two, she hugged her godfather, but when he hugged her back, she winced as the pain increased when he accidentally touched her ribs.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Your mother only said something was up and you were hurt. What's going on? Has someone hit you?" He had pulled back and had seen her face and the bruise on her cheek.

"My dad… he lost it. When I got home, he said I wasn't going back to school, we started yelling…"

"Lets get to the car, we can talk more there." Bruce said, before putting an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the airport and to the car, with Alfred pushing the trolley with the trunk on it.

Alfred opened the car door and Hermione and Bruce got into the car. When Alfred got in, and started driving, Bruce turned to his goddaughter, concern evident in his eyes. "Tell me everything that happened." He said.

So, Hermione told him everything, from her observations of her mother at the station, to being thrown into the basement.

"He pushed you down the stairs?" Bruce asked, appalled at what had happened.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Alfred, straight to the Hospital please." Bruse asked tensley.

"Very good sir." Alfred said. His usually chipper tone was strained. Bruce wasn't the only one who was furious with Dan Granger.

"Why didn't your mother come too?" Bruce asked.

"She said she wanted to sort it all out." Hermione said. "She asked if I could stay for the Holidays."

"That's no problem Hermione. No problem at all." Bruce said. "And when this goes to court, I'll be more than happy to hire a lawyer for your mother."

"Thanks Uncle Bruce." Hermione smiled at him. Even though Gotham was quite dangerous, she felt very safe with her godfather.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously, REVIEW! I want to know what all those who read this think, and I mean _all_ of you! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Two days later, Hermione woke up to a tapping noise on her bedroom window. She groggily looked at the two large windows that were in her bedroom at Wayne Manor and saw that Hedwig was on the other side of the left one. Hermione climbed out of bed, and walked to the window. She opened it, and left the owl in.

Hedwig held out her leg for Hermione to take the letter. Hermione did so, and she hurriedly opened it, to read over what was said.

_Hermione,_

_Where are you? What's wrong? I felt that you were being hurt, and immediately went to Professor McGonagall. She went to your house the next day when I told her you were still in pain, and no one was there. What's going on Hermione, please answer, I'm worried, and even though he doesn't show it, so is Draco. _

_Love Harry_

Hermione quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and began writing, after she had offered Hedwig some water. Hermione thought very carefully about what to write.

_Harry,_

_I'm alright now. I'm staying with my Uncle Bruce; it was a spur of the moment thing. My dad lost his temper, and mum sent me to stay with Uncle Bruce, until things blow over. I think my mums going to take him to court, divorce him, and then try and get the police arrest him, but with the evidence, it shouldn't be too hard. I'll explain more when I see you, and tell Draco that it's alright for him to take down the uptight pureblood mask every once in a while, especially if he wants to annoy his parents. _

_Love Hermione_

Hermione checked her letter over twice, before deeming it suitable enough to satisfy Harry that she was alright now. She gave the note to Hedwig, and the owl took off. Hermione watched it go, before turning, and walking to her en-suite to wash and get dressed.

When done, she left her rooms, and headed for the kitchen, and found that Alfred was already up. "Morning Alfred." Hermione said.

"Good Morning Miss Hermione. How are you today, how are your ribs?" Alfred asked, as he pulled a chair out for her at the kitchen table.

"I'm fine and my ribs aren't too bad."

"That's good to know." He said.

"Is Uncle Bruce still asleep?"

"I believe he is. He was out until five this morning last night." Alfred said, as he started work on preparing breakfast. "Master Bruce was in a very… curious incident a few weeks ago Miss Hermione." Alfred said after a while.

"Oh? How so?" Hermione inquired.

"He received a letter, it was in a parchment envelope, so he believed it was from you. Before he could pick it up however, he was interrupted, by a white Phoenix."

"A white Phoenix? But Alfred, they are thought to be myth!"

"Apparently, myth they are not." Alfred said, placing her breakfast in front of her, and then sitting across from her. "The Phoenix snatched the letter away, and told him it was poisoned. Someone had sent it to him, in an attempt to get to you."

"Me? Why? And why Uncle Bruce?"

"Apparently, it was sent by Albus Dumbledore."

"The headmaster? Oh that old coot! He won't stop, will he?" Hermione was fuming.

"May I ask, what else has he done?"

"One of the things was placing Harry with his mothers family, against his parents will, and he was a witness of the will. When did letter incident happen?"

"If I recall correctly, it was at the start of this month."

"But that was just after…" Hermione trailed off, not wanting to tell Alfred about the Soul bond just yet.

"Just after what, Miss?"

"Just after Harry and I started going out. But why would that be of any concern to Dumbledore?"

"I do believe that he wants to control your boyfriend Miss Hermione, and because of that, he plans on using you to do it." Alfred said.

Hermione thought about it for a moment. _That is a possibility, but in that case, does he know about the Soul Bond? Oh, I hope not. That could be disastrous. _

Hermione's bow was furrowed as she thought. She shifted in her seat, and winced as it jostled her ribs. The x rays had confirmed that she had two fractions. Alfred stood up, and got Hermione some pain killers and a glass of water.

"Thank you Alfred." Hermione said, taking them from him.

"No problem Miss Hermione." Alfred said, smiling at her.

Suddenly, the phone was ringing, and Alfred left to pick it up. Hermione heard Alfred answer the phone, and try and tell the person on the other end, a Lt. Gordon that Bruce was currently otherwise occupied. Then, he gave in, and asked for the man to wait for a moment. After Alfred had walked off, Hermione heard nothing else, so she assumed he'd gone to wake her Uncle Bruce.

A sense of fore boarding over came Hermione then, as the minutes ticked by, and she knew, deep inside, that something was wrong. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. She didn't know what was wrong either, but it was bad. Hermione shivered.

About nine minutes later, Bruce entered the kitchen, his face grave. How was he going to break this to Hermione? She wasn't going to take this well, but she needed to know.

"Uncle Bruce, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Bruce sat down on the chair next to Hermione's. "I just got a call from Lt. Gordon. He said that he had just received a call from his counterpart in London. One of the police officers found your mother. I'm sorry Hermione, but the paramedics they called didn't get there in time. She's gone."

Hermione, felt herself tear up, as her godfather pulled her into a hug. She started to sob. Her mother was dead.

"How did it happen?" She asked between sobs.

"She'd been stabbed. She managed to hold on long enough to tell the officer where you were and…"

"And?"she asked shakily, unsure of whether or not she wanted to know.

"Hermione, it was your father." Bruce said.

Hermione stiffened, and pulled back to look her godfather in the eyes. "Dad… he did it?" Could he have really taken it that far?

"I'm afraid so. The police are looking for him now. They'll send updates when they know more."

Hermione started sobbing again. Her own father had killed her mother. What was she going to do now? "I- I'm going to be in my room." She said, when she calmed down a little, and realising that Uncle Bruce was hugging her again.

He nodded. "Do you need anything?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Alright, but if you need anything, you just need to ask."

Hermione nodded, and then hurried out of the kitchen to her room. Once there, she curled up into a ball on her bed, and cried for ages, until she heard a comforting, and uplifting trill. She looked up to see a white Phoenix with blue tipped wings.

_Your mother is at rest now child. She has moved on, and she would not want you to mourn over her for very long. She would wish for you to be happy, and to live your life to the best of your ability. _A comforting, feminine voice said. Hermione knew that it was the voice of the Phoenix.

"You- you saved Uncle Bruce's life, didn't you?" Hermione asked shakily.

_I did. And also your parents. My mate saw Dumbledore send the same type of letter to both of them as well. I managed to intercept those two however, without your parents seeing me. _

"Thank you. What's your name?" Hermione asked.

_Serena, and I already know yours, Hermione. _

"How?" Hermione inquired.

_I have been watching you for a very long time. I am your familiar, at least one of them. _

Hermione inhaled sharply. She had a familiar? "Wait… one of them?"

_You have at least one other, who will reveal themselves when the time is right. _Serena told her, before gliding over to perch on the bed side table beside the bed. _Rest now, Hermione. I will watch over you. _

Serena started to sing, and Hermione fell to sleep to the comforting trill.

* * *

><p>Bruce heard a beautiful harmony coming from Hermione's room, and went to investigate. He opened the door slightly, to see the same white phoenix, who had saved his life, perched on the bedside table, and Hermione curled up on the bed, fast asleep. He entered the room quietly, and pulled the throw over her, to cover her body, and then he left her to sleep. He needed to call Gordon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

Bruce rubbed his eyes as he sat in his study. Gordon had just called him, it wasn't good news either. Dan Granger had, for a while, seemingly disappeared. Then, when police had searched the Granger house, they had found that it wasn't just Hermione's passport that was gone. Dan's was too. The police had put out a warning to all air ports and ports, but it was already too late. Dan had jumped on a plane and landed in Gotham before the warning had been sent out. Bruce had no doubt that he was heading for the mansion. He was coming for Hermione.

There was a nock on the study door. "Come in." Bruce said.

The door opened and Alfred came in. "I think there is something on the news that you may want to see, Master Bruce." He said, before turning on the T.V, which was already on the news channel.

"Back to our main story now," The News reader said. "We have received word that one Daniel Granger, father to Hermione Granger, the Goddaughter of our very own Bruce Wayne, has become a murderer. He has killed his wife, and now seems to be somewhere in Gotham City. We have received reports that before he killed his wife, he had been abusing both her and their daughter. Hermione Granger was seen arriving in Gotham a few days ago, and was greeted by her Godfather at the airport. She was seen with a large bruise on her cheek, and we've heard reports that she was taken straight to the hospital. It seems as if Dan Granger is looking to finish what he's started."

Bruce had heard enough, so he used the remote to turn the T.V off and slumped back in his seat. "Great, just great. This is the last thing Hermione needs, having it all over the news! Can't they keep their noses out, just this once?"

"Apparently not sir." Alfred said. "And I am afraid that Miss Hermione may be watching the news herself. It's no secret how she likes to keep up to date on current affairs. May I ask, are the police doing anything to help protect Miss Hermione?"

"Gordon's sending a squad car to be stationed outside the front gates. The police are conducting a search, and tonight, Batman will be joining them. I didn't go out last night and I'm not going to let Dan get anywhere near the mansion, or Hermione."

"Very good sir, but make sure you come back in one piece. I don't think Hermione could manage it should anything happen to you."

"Don't worry about me Alfred, after all, it's hardly the Joker we're dealing with here. I'll find Dan, and drop him off with the police. Easy." Bruce said, as he left the study to search for his goddaughter, to check that she was alright. Bruce found her in one of the living rooms, staring at the T.V. which was turned to the news channel, and the report on her father. Serena was perched beside her, trilling in a comforting manner, but it didn't stop her shaking.

Bruce sat down beside her, and pulled her into a hug, and turned off the T.V. He noticed that Hermione wasn't crying, just shaking.

"Why's he doing this Uncle Bruce?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione. I honestly don't." Bruce said. "Gordon's sending down a squad car to stay outside the gates. I'll go out tonight, and try and locate him. He won't get anywhere near you Hermione. I promise."

Hermione just nodded, but in her mind, she was forming a plan of her own. She wanted to talk to her father on her own. She wanted to ask him why. Tonight, she was going to go out and do her own search. It would be a good chance to try her new ability at teleporting. Her and Harry had been practising with Professor McGonagall, but they didn't get to do it often. Luckily, it wasn't like apparition, so they could teleport within Hogwarts' anti apparition wards. So, when Uncle Bruce left tonight, she would excuse herself to her room, and teleport to the City.

* * *

><p>Night fell quickly. The squad car had been stationed at the gates for several hours now, and Bruce had recently left to patrol the city, in search for Dan. Hermione pitied the criminals who ran into the Batman tonight. He was quite angry. He didn't yell or do anything like that. He had been very calm and reserved. And when he was like that, Alfred and Hermione knew he was furious.<p>

Hermione excused herself to her room, from one of the living rooms, where she and Alfred had been watching T.V. No doubt he was keeping an eye on her. Then, she changed into a pair of jeans, a long sleeved blue top, a black jumper and a black waterproof jacket, and she pulled her hair into a pony tail and put a sports cap on her head, to keep her face shadowed.

Hermione checked her appearance. She wouldn't stand out on the street, and there was no reason for Uncle Bruce to recognise her should he see her walking on the street while he was searching. A logical part of her brain knew that what she was doing was stupid, but the emotional part, which was currently larger, was disregarding that fact, and just wanted answers.

Hermione quickly arranged pillows under the covers to look like she was curled up under the covers. That way, should Alfred check on her, it would look like she was asleep under the covers, hopefully.

Hermione then teleported out of her room, concentrating on the alley she'd seen close to Wayne Tower. She stumbled and barely caught herself, unused to teleporting so far. She stayed where she was, until the world stopped spinning, and then righted herself, and started walking, in search of her father.

* * *

><p>Five minutes after Hermione had Teleported out of her room, Alfred went to check on her. He opened the door slightly, and peered in. At first everything looked normal, but then he noticed that the lump under the covers wasn't breathing. He quickly walked over, and removed the covers, to see only a couple of pillows.<p>

"Master Bruce is not going to be happy." He muttered to himself.

Alfred hurried to the Bat-cave after he had searched Hermione's usual haunts at the manor, and confirming she was actually gone, and contacted Bruce over the communicator.

"What is it Alfred?" the gravely voice of Batman answered.

"May I suggest a new search, Sir?" Alfred asked.

"What new search?"

"One for your goddaughter. She seems to have disappeared."

"What? How?"

"She excused herself to her room about half an hour ago. When I went to check up on her, she appeared to be in bed. On closer inspection, it was nothing more than a couple of pillows sir. She is gone, and I have no clue where. I fear she has started her own search for her father."

"I hope not Alfred. But how did she get out of the mansion, and past the squad car unnoticed?"

"Magic, perhaps?"

"Maybe. I'll look for her. I noticed earlier she was wearing her necklace. I'll track her with that."

"You will call me when you find her, won't you?" Alfred asked.

"I will Alfred. Don't worry. I'll bring her back in one piece. She is so grounded after this."

"How do you intend to ground her exactly sir?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something. I'll call you when I've found her."

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to go unnoticed on the darkened streets of Gotham City as she walked. Thanks to the Batman, crime rates had dropped, but the streets were still dangerous, especially after dark. She didn't know how she was going to find him, she just had to try. She wanted to question him personally, and wanted answers. She knew why he hit her. But why her mum? Why did he kill her?<p>

After a while, Hermione decided that he would know the police would be onto him, so would be keeping off the main streets. So, she ducked into an alley, and continued her search. She was walking only five more minutes, until she turned a corner, and walked right into someone.

"Sorry!" She said hastily, keeping her head down, so as not for the person she'd walked into to see her face.

"You should be Hermione." A gravely voice said.

Her head snapped up to see her godfather in the Bat-suit. She grimaced. This was not supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to run into him. "Merlin's beard." She muttered under her breath. "How did you…?"

"Alfred contacted me, telling me you had gone missing. I stopped looking for your father, and started looking for you instead. Come on." He turned and started walking. She stayed rooted in one spot. He stopped when he noticed she wasn't following him. He turned. "Now." That one word scared her slightly, so she started walking towards him. They walked in silence through the darkened alleys, until they reached the Tumbler.

Bruce opened the vehicle, and helped her inside. He looked her right in the eye, and said two words and she was too scared to disobey. "Wait here." He then closed and locked the Tumbler, and left to continue his own search.

She never ever wanted to be on the wrong side of her Godfather, when he was in his batman persona. He was downright scary. No wonder crime rates had dropped when he had decided to take up crime fighting.

* * *

><p>After contacting Alfred to inform him that he had found Hermione and that she was safely tucked away inside the Tumbler, Bruce continued his search for Dan Granger. It took him a few hours, and he took down a few criminals along the way, but he did find him. Hermione had been right to search for the man in the alleys, as that was where he was hiding.<p>

Bruce landed just behind the man, grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him into a wall. The man's breath escaped him in one gasp, as he slumped to the ground. Bruce grabbed the man by his top, and held him pinned against the wall.

"What do you want?" Dan Granger asked, obviously terrified.

"To make sure you pay for the crimes you've committed." Bruce said in the same voice he used on everyone when he was dressed as Batman. He slammed the man into the wall again.

"I haven't done anything." Dan gasped out.

"It was on the news." Bruce said. "You abused and murdered your wife, and you abused your daughter, who incidentally happens to be here in Gotham right now. Bit of a coincidence you show up here not long after you kill your wife."

Dan Granger stared at him in a way that was obviously supposed to be threatening.

"Why did you do it?" Bruce demanded.

"I had to teach my freak of a daughter a lesson. She was getting too arrogant. We should never have allowed her to go to that school. Jean would still be alive if she'd let me teach the girl her place."

That angered Bruce even further. Not only had he killed Jean, but he was trying to justify it by blaming Hermione. Handing him over to the police could wait. Just so long as he got him there alive, no one said they were looking for him to be in one piece. Dan had caused his goddaughter a lot of pain, and he was going to make him feel some of that pain. He couldn't recreate the emotional pain, but physical pain… was well within his boundaries.

* * *

><p>Lt. Gordon looked up as one of his Sergeants came into his office. "Any news?" He asked.<p>

"You may want to see this sir." The sergeant said.

Gordon followed the man out the building and onto the street, where he stopped in his tracks.

"Dear lord." He said as he took in the sight. The unconscious form of Daniel Granger was tied to the window of one of the buildings across the street, and looked rather beat up.

"It seems the Bat did quite a number on him sir." His sergeant said.

Gordon nodded. "Get him down, and into a cell, and call a paramedic. Then call the officers at Wayne Manor. Tell them he's not a threat, and they can inform Mr Wayne his Goddaughter's not in any more danger."

"Yes sir." The Sergeant said.

* * *

><p>When Bruce got back to the Tumbler, Hermione was still there, and was asleep. As the roof of the Tumbler slid shut, she stirred and woke up. She didn't say anything as he started to drive.<p>

Bruce took in a deep breath and exhaled, so as not to shout at her. "You had me worried Hermione." He said finally.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking down at her lap.

"The streets of Gotham are dangerous. If I hadn't found you in time… God Hermione, you and Alfred are the only family I have left. I don't want to loose you."

She kept her head hung, feeling completely ashamed of herself. "Did you find him?" She asked.

"I did. He's in police custody right now. That was a very stupid thing for you to do."

"I know. I just wanted answers."

"And you'll get them, I promise. You'll get them when he's questioned, and put on trial."

"What happens then? Where will I go?" Hermione asked.

"When you're not in school, you'll stay with me."

"Really?"

"What else do you think I'd do? And tonight just proved that I have to keep an eye on you." He sighed. "Hermione, I meant what I said earlier. You're family, and family sticks together, alright? Now, I don't want another repeat of something like tonight alright? I nearly had a heart attack when Alfred told me you were missing."

Hermione just nodded, happy that he wasn't just going to let her go to someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

"You're kidding, right?" Hermione asked her godfather.

"No, I'm not." He said, smiling at her.

"A gala? An official function? Something that I have never attended in my life?"

"Then it's time you got used to them." Bruce said.

"Why?"

"One reason, I was looking for a suitable punishment for you, for sneaking out, and the second is that people would expect to see my adoptive daughter attending these galas with me." His grin grew.

"Adoptive…?" She trailed off. Had he really…?

Bruce nodded at her. "I filed the papers yesterday." He said.

Hermione launched herself at him and hugged him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She practically squeeled. "How did you manage? I mean, he hasn't even been sent back to England for his trial yet."

Bruce laughed at her antics, and then sobered to answer her question. "Well, the evidence against him is pretty solid. Add in the fact that with enough money you can do just about anything…"

"You do realise this is the best Christmas present you could have given me this year, right?"

"Then you won't mind putting up with the gala and all the other functions you'll have to attend from now on."

Hermione groaned. He had to bring it back to that, didn't he?

"You really should thank Alfred. He was the one to suggest me taking you to the annual Christmas gala."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I won't have to put up with any of those models that you take as dates, right?"

"Not this time Hermione." Bruce laughed. "Now, I have a business meeting at Wayne Enterprises this afternoon, so Alfred's going to take you out to buy something to wear."

"Do I really have to go, Uncle Bruce?"

"Yes, you do. Most people would take your phone privileges, or tell you you're not to watch T.V until all your homework is completed or something like that, but with you, that is impossible. So, this is the only thing left as a suitable punishment. So, yes, you do have to go."

"Fine." She said. "I won't have to go to many others, will I?"

"Sorry, but you'll have to go to plenty of others." He said. "I've had to put up with them, and now, you do. It's all part of being a Wayne. The next part is the press."

Hermione groaned again, she hated being in the spotlight. Then something dawned on her. "What if they ask about my schooling?"

"I'll simply tell them that you are happy in the school you go to in Britain, so you'll carry on attending there, and they will not be informed of what that school is, as your studies are very important to you, and you do not want to be disturbed during school time. They'll be disappointed, but they'll back off for fear that I'll sue them."

Hermione grinned. "Why do I get the feeling the sorting hat would put you in Slytherin?"

"It probably would. You should see about expanding on your friends too Hermione. Have a few from each house, not just Gryffindor."

"I'll do my best." Hermione said. She knew that it would be an advantage, to be able to trust those in all houses, instead of just a few from one or maybe two.

* * *

><p>Hermione <em>hated<em> clothes shopping; with a vengeance. The shop assistants were such suck ups after they realised who she was. Merlin knew how they'd react to her when it got out to the press that Uncle Bruce had adopted her… well, then it was going to get interesting. She also found a new pet hate. High heels.

The shop assistants had had her try on a few pairs, and she very nearly broke her neck when she tried to walk in them. They were quickly gotten rid of in favour of a pair of flats. After about two hours of allot of fuss on the part of the shop assistants, Hermione _finally _had her outfit.

It was simple, but pretty. A simple black dress, the skirt was flared at the waist and pleated. The top had short sleeves and a black bow tied at the front of the waist. The shoes were black flats with a small red bow on the side to add a bit of colour to the outfit. Hermione also had a new necklace that was single small ruby pendant, in place of her bat pendent. Then there was her coat. That also went down to her knees, like the dress, and was entirely red.

When in the back of the Roles, Hermione finally relaxed. "Alfred?"

"Yes Miss Hermione?"

"Will I be able to just wear this dress to every function I have to attend until I grow out of it? I don't want to have to go through that again."

"I'm afraid not miss. But don't you worry, in the summer, when you get home from school, we'll go out and buy you several at once, so you don't have to do it again for a while. Teen magazines will probably start taking an interest in you soon. Your age group will undoubtedly start looking at you as a potential style icon."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "I hate being in the spot light." Hermione groaned.

"Sometimes, the best place to hide is _in _the spotlight Miss. Master Bruce takes full advantage of that fact."

"I know. But I don't have a secret identity to hide."

"But you _do_ have a secret to hide." Alfred pointed out. "Now, tomorrow afternoon, before the gala, you have an appointment with the hairdressers. Do you want to go to them, or for them to come to you?"

"What do you suggest Alfred?" Hermione asked.

"Have them come to you Miss. Stay within your comfort zone; no doubt by tomorrow it will be all over the news that Master Bruce has adopted you."

"Then they can come to the mansion. Thanks Alfred." Hermione smiled. She was so glad she had Alfred and Bruce to guide her through all this, or she'd be completely lost over what she should do, and what she shouldn't.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione cursed.

"What's wrong Miss?" Alfred asked.

"Harry. How's he going to cope with all this sort of thing? He's the wizard equivalent of Uncle Bruce. He doesn't have anyone to help him through it. I'm going to have to convince him to go to Professor McGonagall for help. And I'll have to rope Draco in. Harry doesn't know the first thing about how to go about his duties as a Lord!"

"He already has the title Lord?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, he does. He found out during his parents will reading. He's the only heir to the Potter line left."

"I'm sure your head of house will take care of it Miss Hermione. And even though there are bound to be several differences, there are bound to be things that you pick up that you can pass on."

"I guess so Alfred." Hermione sighed.

* * *

><p>"So, Hermione, how did you get out of the House, past the gates and the squad car?" Bruce asked her the next day.<p>

"Well…" Hermione trailed off, trying to think of how to tell him. Then she grinned, and teleported from her seat on the one sofa, to a seat on another. She then teleported back. "I may have discovered the ability to teleport."

"Any other abilities I should know about?" Bruce asked her, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I can control the elements, to an extent. Professor McGonagall is helping me unlock the others that I've found I can do." Hermione had found out that it wasn't as simple as just wanting to o it. She had to really concentrate to get the abilities to work the first time. After that, it all came naturally to her and Harry.

"You left one of your History of Magic books down here yesterday night." Bruce said.

"Did I?" Hermione asked, hoping he hadn't read it. It hadn't been a history book.

"It wasn't a history text book, was it?" Bruce asked.

Hermione slumped. He'd read it, and figured out she was soul bonded.

"You could have told me that you had gotten married Hermione." Bruce said in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, well, Harry and I decided that we were too young to be married, so we're just going out. There are only three others in school who know. Draco and Professors McGonagall and Snape. Then the Goblins know too, because they keep track of those things."

"Don't worry about it. I understand why you didn't say anything. With everything that was going on as well, well, it's perfectly reasonable. And I'm in complete agreement. You are too young to be married."

Hermione laughed. But stopped at what he next said.

"Just tell me your mother gave you 'the talk'."

"She did. The night before I went to Hogwarts. Don't worry about that."

"Thank God for that. That would have been an awkward conversation otherwise."

"You don't have to go through it with me Uncle Bruce. Don't worry."

He seemed immensely relieved.

The doorbell rang then. Bruce checked his watch. "That will be the Hairdresser then." He said.

"Let's get this part of the torture over with then." Hermione said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously, I want to know what people think, so please review, it's not that hard surprisingly. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

Hermione very quickly discovered that she definitely did not enjoy attending official functions such as the Wayne Enterprises annual Christmas gala. It would have been more bearable, had people left her alone. There were a hell of allot of people there who wanted to meet her, as they had heard from the news that Uncle Bruce had adopted her. Then there were all the gold diggers who were there who wanted to talk to her in the hope that Uncle Bruce would notice them.

When Hermione finally managed to extract herself from the crowd, she wandered over to an empty chair, and sat down. She was bored, and she had been unable to bring a book with her. Suddenly she heard a voice to her side.

"Hermione Granger?" the voice asked.

Hermione looked round to see a blond girl her age that she recognised. Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin. Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Daphne Greengrass, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Daphne sat down on the empty chair beside her. "That's right. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Hermione said.

Daphne laughed, leaving Hermione surprised. There was no sneering, or taunting that she'd grown to expect from Slytherins. Well, mostly Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. "Well, my family owns many shares in very prominent businesses. Not Wayne Enterprises mind you. But still, they get us into the elite areas in muggle society. And of course father owns a few businesses himself. I wasn't aware your parents were the type to attend these types of functions."

"Due to certain… circumstances… my godfather recently adopted me." Hermione said. The recent events were fresh in her mind, and caused her pain, even if she wasn't letting it show.

"Oh, who is your adoptive father then?"

"Bruce Wayne." Hermione said.

"Really? Father is looking for a business meeting with him. It could be quite beneficial to his companies."

"Well, I don't know much about the business yet." Hermione admitted. "Uncle Bruce said he'll start teaching me during the summer holidays. Let me get used to the other aspects of being a Wayne first."

Daphne laughed. "I take it that this sort of thing is a bit of a shock to the system then?"

"Yes, it is." Hermione smiled. "But, do you know what I'm really finding odd?"

"What's that?"

"You're Slytherin, and I'm Gryffindor."

"Not all of us Snakes are against consorting with Lions, you know Hermione, can I call you Hermione, and you can call me Daphne."

"Of course."

"Well Hermione, Slytherins are just cunning and ambitious. No one ever said they had to have the other typical Slytherin view points."

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry; I was tarring you with the same brush as Parkinson and Nott."

"Don't worry about it Hermione. It's an easy thing to do, I mean; I've hardly openly gone against them, have I?" Daphne pointed out. "Oh, look, there's Hannah." She waved at someone, and Hermione turned to see a fellow first year, Hannah Abbott, a quiet Hufflepuff girl. She said something to the woman she was with, and then walked over to the two girls.

"Hello Daphne, Hermione, what a surprise!" Hannah said.

"I know." Hermione said. "I didn't expect to see either of you here. Mind you, I didn't even expect to be in Gotham over the holidays, but stuff happens, so…"

Hannah nodded, and sat down next to Daphne.

"So, Hermione, is your surname still Granger, or have you changed it to Wayne?" Daphne asked.

"I have changed it to Wayne, but I was unaware that you and Hannah were acquainted with each other." Hermione said.

"Oh, we grew up together." Hannah said. "I was raised by my aunt, Amelia Bones, and the Bones family and the Greengrass have a long standing pact."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes. The agreement is quite old. It's actually between four families." Daphne said. "The Greengrass', the Bones', the Blacks and the Potters."

"As in Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but he seems to have been kept in the dark on the matter." Daphne said.

"It's not the only thing he's been kept in the dark on." Hermione said.

"Let me guess, Dumbledore?" Daphne asked, her face showing disgust. "Ever since he got his first taste of power, he has been trying to get control over the four Most Ancient and Noble families. Not that we've let him of course. We are the four most influential families in pureblood society. You see, a couple of centauries ago, we were fighting constantly. We recognised that it was sending the economy down hill, so we made a pact, to find solutions to suit each family. We wouldn't get in each others way, and so on. After that, we became close friends for a couple of generations. And then the Blacks started going dark, but then Sirius Black turned out to be light."

"Or at least we thought he was light." Hannah said.

"Father is quite adamant that he is innocent."

"He is." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"Harry's parents were under the Fidilius charm, right? Well Peter was Secret Keeper. McGonagall explained to Harry the charm his parents were under, and apparently, the Potters named Peter Pettigrew as traitor in their will."

"Well, this is interesting." Daphne said. "I'll tell father later."

"And I'll tell my Aunt. She's head of the DMLE you know. Then the four families will be back together again."

"I don't think Harry's quite ready to manage his own finances yet." Hermione noted.

"Oh don't worry, we'll help him. It's our duty." Daphne said. "We'll be able to help him, don't you worry."

"So, Hermione, how does it feel to be a Wayne?" Hannah asked. "How did you get to be adopted by Bruce Wayne, anyone, and, is that a bruise on your cheek?"

Hermione raised her hand to lightly touch the fading bruise. "Yeah. My dad… he didn't like me being… well… he wanted me to go to a different school if you know what I mean. He completely lost it when I went home for Christmas."

"And you're mother?" Daphne asked.

Her question was partially answered when Lt. Gordon came over and said, "Terribly sorry for your loss, Miss Wayne. Rest assured that your father won't harm you any further."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Hermione said, smiling sadly. Gordon nodded and turned on his heel, leaving.

Daphne and Hannah had sympathy in their eyes. "Your mother's dead? Oh Hermione, I'm sorry." Daphne said.

Hannah nodded. "Your father…?"

"Yeah. He did it. He's going to be shipped back to London, and then put on trial there. My mother's funeral is after the trial, but it seems like it's going to be a quick trial. Before she died, mum managed to tell an officer what happened."

Hannah hugged Hermione then. "Oh Hermione, this must be the worst holiday you've ever had. How are you holding up?"

"I'm getting there. I guess I'm just trying not to show how much it hurts, you know. I'm kind of in the spot light, and I'm trying not to give people too much to talk about. They already have enough on me as it is, I mean they have info on how my dad was at home, and they know how he's about to go to prison for murder. I really don't want them putting in the papers that I may be on the verge of a breakdown."

"But you have support though, right?" Hannah asked.

Hannah had always been nice to Hermione. They'd discussed homework several times. Hermione smiled at her.

"Yes. Uncle Bruce and Alfred have been great. I don't know what I'd do without their support." Hermione didn't tell them about Serena. She didn't want to reveal her familiar just yet. And Serena had asked her not to tell anyone bar Uncle Bruce and Alfred yet. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course." Daphne said, smiling softly.

The three girls talked for the rest of the night, and when Bruce decided that he'd had enough, he saw that Hermione had made a couple of friends. He walked over to them, to tell Hermione that it was time to go, and from the sounds of their conversation, it seemed they were swapping stories about school.

"_Pink?_" Hermione laughed. "I doubt he appreciated that! How did Blaise do it?"

"He stuck something in Montague's shampoo, he wouldn't tell me what." The blonde girl laughed.

"Hermione? Time to go." Bruce said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him, smiling. "Oh, hey Uncle Bruce, Umm, this is Hannah Abbot and Daphne Greengrass. We go to school together."

"Oh, right." Bruce said, understanding in his eyes. They were witches. "Well, it's nice meeting a few of Hermione's friends." He said, smiling at them. Then he turned his attention back to Hermione. "Alfred's gone to get the car, he won't be a minute."

Hermione nodded and stood. "I guess I'll see you in school. I'll make sure to pass the message onto Harry for you, and make sure to tell the right people about Sirius Black."

"We will Hermione, don't worry. We won't let one of our own be blamed for something he's innocent for." Hannah said. "I'll see you in school."

"See you in school, Hermione." Daphne said smiling at her.

With that, Hermione and Bruce left the Gala, to head back to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! GO ON! JUST PRESS THE BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 12

Hermione woke up on Christmas morning to the sound of a large 'CRACK!' Curious, she threw on her dressing gown, and went to investigate the sound. It turned out that Professor McGonagall had apparated into the house.

"Professor?" Hermione asked from her position on the stairs, causing the stern looking witch to look up at her.

"What was that noise?" Bruce asked as he came up behind Hermione. "It seemed familiar. Oh." He'd also seen Professor McGonagall at that point.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I just came to check on one of my pupils, and look into the fact that some facts seem to have changed on the register." Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm alright professor." Hermione said, smiling at her.

"It seems we have a visitor." Alfred said, coming out of the kitchen, and seeing the Professor. He had known that Hermione wouldn't have been long in getting up, so had gone to start breakfast.

"As I said, I need to know why the schools records have been changed. Then there is the fact that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy wouldn't stop nagging me to come and check up on you, Miss Granger, or should I say, Miss Wayne?"

Hermione smiled faintly at her favourite Professor as Bruce took a few steps forward and said, "Let's talk about this in the living room, Hermione, you can go and have breakfast if you want."

Hermione understood. Uncle Bruce was going to tell Professor McGonagall the whole story about how he had come to adopt her. So, she walked down the stairs and followed Alfred to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Alfred." She said to him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Miss Hermione. Were you expecting your teacher to drop by?"

"No Alfred, I can't say I was. But I should have thought that it would happen at some point. I mean, of course Professor McGonagall would notice my records had changed!"

"So you didn't alert the school then, that you had changed your name?"

"No, I think they update automatically. Some spell or other. I'll have to look through Hogwarts: A History at some point, and check."

Alfred chuckled. "Very good Miss. Now, I think I should go ask if they want anything to eat or drink themselves." He said, as he placed the plate of food in front of her.

"If Professor McGonagall says yes, she'll ask for a black coffee with a shot of whiskey." Hermione said. "She always has it that way when she's not teaching."

"And you would know this, how?"

"Her and Professor Snape, they tell Harry about his parents, and they give us extra lessons on things not usually taught." Hermione said, summoning a flame to her hand, before extinguishing it. "She says that the addition to the coffee is a reminder of when she had to deal with the Marauders, a set of infamous pranksters that attended the school." _And I just got my first vision, with her asking for that. Never mind though, I'll tell Uncle Bruce and Alfred later. _Hermione thought.

"Ahh, now I understand, well, I may as well go and ask." With that, Alfred left the room, leaving a sniggering Hermione behind.

Alfred thought he may have given the stern looking Professor a near coronary when she agreed to a drink, and he recited the order she was about to come out with.

"How did you…?" She trailed off.

"Miss Hermione is a well of information." Alfred explained.

"Yes, she is. She seems to be taking things all rather well." McGonagall said.

"She is." Bruce agreed. "At first she reacted as you would expect, but now, well I think she's decided that her mother would want her to live her life the best she can."

"That is good to know." McGonagall said. "She has allot of potential. It would be a shame to see her loose opportunities because she goes into a depression."

"It won't come to that." Bruce said. "Alfred and I are here for her. We'll make sure she comes through alright."

"I'm glad to see that you're here for her, Mr Wayne. If you were not, then Miss Gr- Wayne, would have had to have been placed with a wizarding family that she doesn't know. I do believe that that would not have helped one bit."

"No, it wouldn't have." Bruce agreed. Just then, Alfred returned with their coffee. "Thank you Alfred, how's Hermione?"

"Just finishing breakfast sir. I do believe that she's about to go look up a matter that has peeked her curiosity about the school records. She's going to look through Hogwarts: A History."

"Why am I not surprised?" Bruce asked. He turned to Professor McGonagall. "She was the same when she first came here to visit when she was nine, and she hasn't changed. I do believe that she's been the same most of her life at least that is what Jean told me."

"Yes, Hermione does seem to believe that most answers are held within her books." McGonagall said. "Well, at least now I can have some rest from two students' nagging, when I tell them that she is alright. I don't think I should tell them more than that. It is her place to tell. When is her mothers' funeral?"

"It's after the trial, which starts next week. No doubt it will be in two weeks time, then."

"The new school term will have already have started by then, but Hermione is a very bright girl. If she misses one week of school, it won't hurt."

"Thank you, Professor. I know Hermione wants to attend both the trial and the funeral. Now she can."

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr Wayne." McGonagall said, standing up. "I must go, I have several students staying at the school over the holidays who need to be under strict surveillance, or the school gets turned into a swamp or something."

"Hermione has told me about the Weasley Twins. I can completely understand your concern. Thank you for coming, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mr Wayne, and my apologies for stopping by so suddenly." McGonagall said, standing, before turning on her heel, and disappearing wit another 'CRACK!'

Not a minute later, Hermione came in to the room. "Has Professor McGonagall gone already?"

"Yes, she has. Now, seeing as we're all up, why don't we start opening presents?" Bruce asked, nodding towards the large tree, and the large pile of presents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

Hermione sat very still in her seat as she watched the prosecutor question her father in front of judge and jury. Uncle Bruce was right beside her, his face a mask of complete calm, but his eyes showed his stony anger at Daniel Granger.

Hermione had already been on the stand to give her testament, and she was relieved she wouldn't have to stand up there again, in front of everyone. She had tried to answer as calmly as possible, but had found herself needing to stop several times to compose herself. She had gotten through it in the end.

Daniel Granger was admitting to the crimes of abuse and murder, and showed no remorse what so ever. He was still blaming Hermione, saying that if she had shown the proper respect, and done as she was told, then he would never have hit her, and Jean would never have gotten in the way and gotten stabbed.

Luckily, it was quite easy to see that Daniel's confession was getting him no pity with the judge or any of the Jury. They all seemed to be a mix of horrified and furious at him. Therefore, the jury didn't take long to come to a decision. The morning of the second day of the trial, they had come to a decision.

"The defendant has admitted to the crimes, and has shown not a single ounce of remorse for his actions. We find the defendant guilty of all charges, and suggest a sentence of life in prison." The speaker for the Jury said.

The judge nodded, and looked straight at Daniel. "Daniel Granger, you have been found guilty on charges of abuse and first degree murder, I sentence you to life imprisonment." With that order, the trial was brought to a close, the judge left, and Daniel Granger was led away.

Before he disappeared from sight, however, he looked straight at Hermione. Their eyes met, and his held a promise of pain. Hermione shivered and shrank away slightly. Bruce noticed this, and wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Relax Hermione, he can't hurt you now."

Hermione nodded. "I know that Uncle Bruce, it's just, he's changed completely since I got my acceptance letter to school, and he's so different now… it scares me a bit."

"There's no need to be scared any more. There's no way he's going to be able to get within a mile radius of you, alright?"

Hermione smiled weakly at him, silent thanks for all his help showing in her eyes.

"We should leave; the crowd outside will only grow with the time that passes." Bruce said.

The two stood from their seats, and left the courtroom, making their way outside. They had to make their way through a crowd of reporters, absolutely every newspaper and news channel seemed to want to question Hermione on the case, just because she had been adopted by Bruce Wayne. Hermione was sure that there may be one person looking for an interview if she didn't have any connection to him. But now that she did… well now there was a swarm of reporters asking for an interview. Hermione felt Bruce's hand on her back, as he guided her through the crowd towards Alfred and the car. Police officers were attempting to keep the crowd back, and make the path to the car clear, but it was a struggle.

Hermione was thankful when she slid into the car, and was even more so when the car door was closed, and Alfred was driving.

"I'm glad that's over." She said, sighing, and relaxing in her seat.

"Should I assume that it's straight back to the hotel, then?" Alfred asked.

"Yes thank you Alfred." Bruce said. He looked at Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Uncle Bruce." Hermione assured.

* * *

><p>Before Hermione knew it, it was time for her mother's funeral. A part of her didn't want to go, but the greater part of her berated that smaller part for being such a coward. She needed to do this. She needed the closure.<p>

The whole service seemed to blur together for Hermione. At one point it seemed as if it was only just starting, then the casket was being lowered into the ground, and then people were giving her their condolences. Hermione recognised most of them, even when her vision was blurred with tears. It was only after everyone else had gone, did it really hit her. It was final now. Her mother really was dead.

Hermione's breathing increased, and she was barely aware of Bruce and Alfred trying to calm her down. Her vision started to darken, and she passed out.

Bruce caught Hermione the moment her knees buckled. He wrapped one arm round her shoulders, and another, under her knees, and lifted her up. "Let's get her to the car and back to the hotel Alfred. Everything probably just hit her all at once."

"Probably sir." Alfred agreed. "It's a lucky thing that we never disclosed the date of the funeral, or the press would be all over this."

"Definitely a good thing they didn't know then." Bruce agreed, as they walked out of the church, and to the car.

Alfred opened the door, and Bruce got into the car, placing Hermione on the rest of the seat, with her head on his lap. Hermione looked quite peaceful right now. She needed the rest, she hadn't been sleeping properly since before Christmas. She would keep on waking up every couple of hours, apparently. Maybe now that everything was out of the way, she could get a full nights sleep.

The hotel staff fussed when they saw an unconscious Hermione, but Bruce shrugged off their attempts of help, insisting that she just needed to sleep. When the lift doors opened on the penthouse suite, Alfred walked in front to open the door to Hermione's room, where Bruce laid her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her, and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hopefully, she'll be alright in the morning." He sighed, sitting down on the sofa.

"No doubt she will sir. It was just the stress of everything catching up to her." Alfred said.

The two men heard the soft singing of a Phoenix, and they knew that Serena was with Hermione, watching over her.

"She'll be fine." Bruce said, more to himself than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, I wan't to know your thoughts on my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 14

When Hermione entered the common room on Sunday morning, almost immediately her breath was knocked out of her as she was caught in a tight hug. "Mione!" Harry said by way of a greeting.

"Hey Harry, how was your Christmas? Did you find anything to do with Nicholas Flamel?"

"No, we didn't. But Professor McGonagall told us that your mum was… ya know… but she didn't elaborate. Are you ok?"

"Mione!" Draco yelled, when he saw her from the stairs. He ran over, and grabbed her in another hug. "Are you ok? Sweet Circe, what happened?"

"Guys, I'm fine, and it seemed as if I had you both looking in the wrong section. I _have_ found out about Nicholas Flamel." She said.

The two boys groaned. "Hermione!" They said in union.

Harry pulled her over to one of the comfy sofas in front of the fire, and sat her down. He sat on one side of her, and Draco sat on the other. "Alright, Hermione, what happened, because we want to know." Draco said.

"It was my dad." Hermione said, and she launched into the story, telling them most of it. Apart from her venture into Gotham. By the end of it, Hermione was crying, just like she had when she had found out that her mother had been killed. Harry pulled her into another tight hug, and Draco pulled her legs up onto his lap. They didn't say anything. They just sat there, letting her cry it out, and just being there for her.

Hermione sniffed when she calmed down. "Thanks guys." She said, clinging to Harry's shirt. She took in a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"So, it's possible to trust Hannah and Daphne then?" Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I think so. I mean, nothing screamed deceitful about either of them. I think they truly want to help. We should give it a go."

"Alright. We'll talk to them." Harry said. "In the meantime, how about we go down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Yeah, ok." Hermione said. She hadn't eaten much yet, so she was definitely up for some more Breakfast.

* * *

><p>"We should have told someone about this, guys." Hermione told the two boys.<p>

"Yeah, well, we may not have enough time." Harry said. "Quirrell knows how to get past Fluffy, we have to stop him from getting the stone!"

"Harry, don't you think this may be what Dumbledore wants?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"If you just happened to die while he was still your guardian, then all your money, and properties, and titles, will go to him."

"Umm, actually, Hermione, they'd go to his next of kin if he failed to leave a will, and as his wife, that would be you." Draco said. "The Goblins would make sure of it."

"Well, Dumbledore doesn't know that."

"Oh, just come on, Mione. We need to stop Quirrell, we can talk over the old coots scheming later." Harry said, as he opened the door behind which the giant three headed dog resided.

Hermione shook her head at how this was going. "Is Fluffy… already asleep?" She asked. Indeed, the dog was fast asleep due to a harp playing in the corner of the room. "This is too easy."

"We can use this to our advantage." Harry said.

The three of them moved quickly, shifting a giant paw off the trap door. Harry opened the door, and they jumped down.

"Wow, good thing this plant thing is here." Draco laughed.

"No. It's not." Hermione said. "This is Devils Snare!"

"What?" Draco asked. "What's that?"

Just as he asked, the plants tendrils started to wrap round them. Harry and Draco started struggling immediately. "Calm down, both of you!" Hermione ordered. "If we struggle, it'll only kill us faster."

"Kill us faster? Oh, that'll really help us stay calm!" Draco yelled.

"Shh, I'm trying to think about what I've read about it… that's it! Devils snare, its deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun! It hates light! Harry, Fire, now!" Hermione said calmly. Both she and Harry summoned bright flames to their hands, and the Devil Snare started backing off.

The three got up, and rushed off. They soon found themselves in a room full of very weird birds. Harry soon figured out that they were keys. Of course, _someone _had to go get the key that fit the lock, and of course, Harry being Harry… it was him.

Harry made quick work of the task, however, and soon the trio were walking onto a giant chess board. Draco quickly assumed command and instructed Harry and Hermione on their positioning. He took the position of a knight. When the game began, he was the one to give the orders. Hermione flinched when she realised that this was just as brutal as real wizard's chess. Hermione was really getting nervous, when Draco paused, and he seemed to be calculating something. Hermione stiffened as a vision hit her.

"No, Draco, don't!" Hermione said.

"What's he going to do?" Harry asked.

"Sacrifice himself." Hermione said.

"Draco, don't you dare!" Harry said.

"It's the only way. I'll move the Queen out of the way, and you'll be free to take the king!" Draco said. He then moved into position. Through our connection, Harry and I quickly came up with a plan.

When the queen struck, we used the air element to pull Draco off the back of the horse, and into the air. We set him down to one side of the chess board, and then Harry made his move. He walked across the board and stood in front of the King.

"Check Mate." He said. The king threw down his crown, and then Harry, Hermione and Draco were free to move on. The Troll they encountered next was thankfully unconscious. They quickly moved through to the next chamber. Once in front of the table with a load of potions, a fire sprang up in front of them, and behind them.

"Great, we have to solve a riddle." Draco complained.

"Oh, let me see." Hermione said, taking the parchment in his hand from him. She looked it over, and inspected the selection of potions. She selected one that had a mouthful left in it. "It's this one. Harry, you take it. I'll teleport me and Draco to the other side."

"Are you sure Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked insulted. "Of course I am." She said, affronted.

Draco held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, I was just checking!"

Harry took the bottle, and swallowed its contents. He then walked through the flames. Hermione grabbed hold of Draco, ad teleported. They appeared beside Harry. "Wait, why didn't Harry just do that too?" Draco asked.

Hermione slapped her forehead, and started berating herself for her lack of insight. When the boys had managed to stop her mumbling, they moved on. When they saw Quirrell in the next chamber, they quickly moved to one side, and Harry and Hermione used their shadow element to hide themselves and Draco. They watched and waited. Quirrell seemed to be observing a mirror.

_The Mirror of Erised._ Harry informed Hermione through their connection.

"I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?" Quirrell asked out loud, apparently to himself.

"Break the mirror!" A cold, high voice hissed. They all exchanged glances. They knew it was Voldemort.

Hermione moved round to the other side of the chamber, keeping to the shadows all the while. Then, when she was in place, she contacted Harry.

_I'm ready._ She said.

_So are we._ Harry replied.

Hermione used her power over the earth to cause the earth to rise up between Quirrell and the mirror. Harry used the air to throw Quirrell back, and Draco sent a whispered Petrificus Totalusat him. When his limbs snapped together, the three tentatively approached him, just as his body dissolved, and a dark spirit rose up, and flew towards Harry. It went straight through him, and fled the chamber. Harry collapsed and Hermione and Draco rushed towards him.

"Come on." Hermione said. "We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey."

"Right, yeah." Draco said, and with that, the two both grabbed an arm, and started to pull Harry back out of the chambers they had come to.

Halfway up, they ran into Professor McGonagall. "Good Heavens! Come on." She waved her wand, and levitated Harry the rest of the way, and Draco and Hermione filled her in on what happened.

When they reached the Hospital both first years disobeyed Madam Pomfrey's orders to leave, and sat at Harry's bedside, which was where they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please, please hit that blue button and leave a review, it doesn't have to be long, just a couple of words.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: In an earlier chapter, I said that Daphne Greengrass and Hannah Abbott was in the party. I meant for it to be Daphne and Susan Bones, but Hannah and Susan got mixed up in my mind for some reason.

Chapter 15

Hermione, Harry and Draco were all sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, on the long journey back to London. They were chatting and laughing, when the compartment door opened, and a scowling Ron entered. He opened his mouth, but before he could say something, Draco beat him to it.

"There seems to be a village that's missing its idiot." He said dryly.

"Is that an insult?" Ron asked, his ears going red.

"I'd have loved to insult you Weaselbe, but the sad truth is, you're too stupid to understand." Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy, you inbred idiot." Ron said.

"I'm impressed Ron." Hermione said. "You don't seem to be letting your education get in the way of your education. If you didn't realise, if you're basing your argument on Draco being a Pureblood, then it would apply to you too."

"Shut up Mudblood whore." Ron spat.

Harry and Draco sprang to their feet and pulled out their wands. Ron pulled his out and tried to point it at the both of them.

"Apologise to Hermione now!" Harry growled.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

Hermione got up and kicked him in the balls, and shoved him out the compartment. "Come near me and my friends ever again, and you'll get worse than that." She said to Ron, who was on the floor, in the foetal position. "One day, the world will thank me, when you can't contaminate the gene pool." Hermione closed and locked the door and drew the blind, before she sat down heavily, and tears welled up in her eyes. Feeling her pain, Harry sat down beside her, and gathered her into his arms.

"Hey, Hermione, don't worry about what that idiot said." Draco assured. "He doesn't mean anything. Sweet Merlin, if we were to kill everybody who hated him, it wouldn't be murder, it would be an apocalypse!"

Hermione laughed slightly.

Harry kissed her forehead. "Draco's right. Ron doesn't matter. I may not have known what Mudblood means, but I got the whore part, and he _will_ pay for that Hermione. I promise you."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said. "And you Draco. I don't know what I would do without either of you."

Draco adopted a haughty look. "Yes, you're right, you wouldn't get far." He said.

Hermione laughed, and kicked his shin lightly.

"Hey!" Draco said.

Hermione maturely stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>When the train pulled up at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, the three friends exited with the rest of the students as they flooded out onto the platform. The platform was filled with a mass of bodies, parents and children hugging as they were reunited.<p>

"Hello Harry." A voice said.

All three looked round to see a man dressed in a muggle business suit, his face, was gaunt and haunted, but still handsome. His blue eyes held sadness and mischief alike. He was smiling sadly.

"Oh, hello." Harry said. "Err, who are you?"

"I'm Sirius Black, your Godfather." The man said, introducing himself. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, growing up, I'm afraid I was a little bit stuck."

"Yeah, I heard. Hermione was the one to really set things in motion to get you out. She talked to Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass, and they talked to their families." Harry said, gesturing to Hermione.

"Then, Hermione, I owe you my thanks." Sirius said, nodding to her, and smiling.

"It was no problem." Hermione said.

Sirius nodded to her again, before turning to Harry once again. "I hear that you were sent to the Dursleys against the wishes of your parents."

Hermione noticed the glint of hope appear in Harry's eyes. And she could feel the hope in him through their bond.

"I was, yeah." Harry said.

"Well, I don't know if you are aware, but I was named your primary guardian, should anything happen to them. Do you wish to remain with your relatives, or come and live with me?"

Harry grinned. "I could really live with you?"

"Yes, of course." Sirius said.

"Alright!" Harry said, nodding enthusiastically.

"I take it that your Aunt and Uncle will be waiting on the other side of the barrier?"

"Yes." Harry said, nodding.

"Then we should go find them, and tell them of the new arrangements." Sirius said, smiling widely.

"Draco!" A harsh voice called sharply.

The three friends and the adult turned to see a man who was obviously Draco's father and a dark haired woman on his arm.

"Father, mother." Draco greeted them, his face an expressionless mask.

"Come along Draco. You've been in the presence of blood traitors, half bloods and Mudbloods for long enough. It's time to leave to more, civilised, company." The man said.

"Well, Lucius, I wouldn't exactly call you and your little Death Eater pals civilised." Sirius said. He looked at Draco. "If you ever need a place to stay, you are a Black through your mother, you're welcome to come and stay with Harry and I at any time, right Harry?"

"Right." Harry said quickly.

"Thank you." Draco said nodding.

"See you around Lucy!" Sirius called as Draco's parents led him away.

"Lucy?" Harry asked.

"My nickname for Lucius. It riles him up a treat. Especially while duelling. Come on." Sirius said. "Let's get going. Are you heading for the other side of the barrier, Hermione?"

"Yes, I am." She said, nodding.

"Come on then you two, it's a little less packed on the other side." Sirius said, before leading the way out.

On the other side of the barrier, Sirius looked to the nearest café, and grinned. "Looks like I win. My train pulled in first!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I had a bet with a future potential business partner. We were both waiting for someone, and we had a bet on- whose train would come in first? I win! Come on, I have to go pick up my winnings from Mr Wayne."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for how long it's been! But please, review!**


End file.
